Spray Paint
by Broken hearts and glass
Summary: Gilan and Will are both teenagers that go to the same school, live in the same town, and have quite a bit in common, yet they don't even know each other's names. One day though that all changes when Will injures himself while walking home on Gilan's route. Gilan's not just any student though.. he paints murals at night.. without the school's permission. Ocasional swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Ranger's Apprentice including the characters.

* * *

"Will! Get down here! You overslept!" The alarm clock rang in the background, while Will sprung from his sheets. His legs were caught up in the sheets, quickly Will fell onto the floor, face first. Groaning he rubbed his nose. The dogs were barking at the early passing cars downstairs. Another minute passed and he was immersed in the task of unraveling himself. Once untangled he stood up and started to look around his room for a pair of clean pants, or at least a pair that wasn't caked in mud or ripped up.

"Will! Hurry up or I'm leaving your ass here to walk!'

"I'm coming!" Will screamed as he jumped around putting on his pants. He heard the front door close and knew that Halt would make good on his threat. Quickly he pulled a random green shirt from his closet. He snatched up his backpack and ran through the hallway, stumbling through the front door.

Halt was sitting in the car, looking at his watch, coffee in hand. Sighing the teenager sat in the passenger side of the car. "No coffee?"

Halt took a sip, "if you wanted it you should have gotten up earlier to make it."

"Ughhh." He shoved his backpack by his feet. "Hey I forgot lunch money-"

"Ask your friends." Will's figure slumped as he looked out the window. The houses, cars, and signs blurred together. "When Pauline coming back?"

"She called last night, said she'll be back in a few days. Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering. Hey did you feed Tug and Abelard?" Before too long Halt parked the car and stepped out. Other students were in the parking lot, hanging out, talking or walking towards the school.

"Yeah. Are you getting a ride back home or are you riding with me?"

Thinking for a moment Will stuffed his hands inside his backpack. "I don't know I'll text you before school ends. That work?"

"Okay, see you later Will." Halt shouldered his brown, satchel, checking his watch again.

"Bye Halt."

The bell rang and Halt clicked his tongue, "better hurry, someone better hurry up or they'll be late." Will started to jog towards the school, but once he was out of Halt's sight he began to run, Mr. Morgarath, his homeroom teacher, was a tyrant. Mr. Morgarath would give out detentions simply for raising your hand while he was speaking. This was the teacher you didn't mess with, **ever**.

Will ran through the halls, his feet slapping against the white, green, and black floor. _318, 312, 310, come on, I gotta make it, just a few more doors._ The bell blared and Will knew it was over, he still ran though, Mr. Morgarath would only be angrier the longer he was late. "Ugh… you too huh?" Will looked around his shoulder to see his friend, Horace. His friend's tall, stocky, build loomed over him. "Doesn't this ruin your streak? You haven't been late to homeroom since George was late and Mr. Morgarath almost made him cry."

"I know, I know, I overslept."

"Bummer, well at least you're not alone. I'll take a bit of the beating for you." Horace slapped him on the back and began to walk faster, taking longer strides so Will had to jog to keep up with him.

"Slow down."

"I'd rather not be any later."

"Good point." The two teens finally got to the room and Horace opened the door. Inside Will was preparing himself for the verbal smack down his teacher was about to give him and Horace.

"Ah, Mr. Altman, late again I see. Tell me, did you bring Mr. Treaty with you?" Will stepped into the line of vision of his teacher. "Mr. Treaty, Mr. Altman, why must you both insist on being apathetic?"

"Uhhh…" Horace was shuffling his feet, he hated feeling stupid. In the corner of his eye Will saw Alyss looking at the both of them, trying to mouth out the answer.

"Honestly… go sit in your seats, I want 30 lines saying you will not be late by the end of homeroom."

"But we only have 15 minutes left!"

"Then I suggest you and Mr. Altman get to work." The two, groaning walked over to their seats. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted," he took time to pause and glance at Will and Horace. "As you may have heard the school's homecoming dance will be in two weeks time. Mr. O'Carrick, Mrs. Peterson, and I will all be chaperoning." Almost half the class groaned quietly, or rolled their eyes.

 _Why did it have to be them?_ Horace slouched in his seat. A few tables over Will was writing lines, desperate to get them a finished. Sighing Horace pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen out of his backpack.

"I would also like to add that someone has been using spray paint to vandalize the school, if you are doing this, step forward now, before the conciseness worsen; I assure you, they will."

The graffiti wasn't really that bad, it was just a few pictures, like a sketch book. They pictures we gorgeous actually, amazing works of art, that the school could be paying for. No matter how much security the school put on that section of the school there was always another painting by the end of the month. Mrs. Peterson saw the graffiti artist, but while chasing after him, she said that he just faded into the background, like he disappeared. He was strange, Will would give him that.

The artist was quite impressive, everything was done in a realistic style. It was intriguing to say in the least. His specialty was doing the gods from different mythologies and doing like scenes with them. For some reason though they never did Roman mythological gods. Probably because they did a lot of Greek gods, maybe they just preferred them? They were breathtaking, you gotta wonder, "how come it doesn't take them so long? It should take the artist forever to paint them but the paintings were always finished in one night.

* * *

Hey I hope you liked this! It's been awhile since I've posted anything new so I hope at least someone likes this! Have a great day and don't forget to review and stuff..


	2. Coffee addict

Disclaimer I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of the characters

* * *

The bell rang, as Will was writing the last sentence. He scrambled through the last one, stood up and handed it to the teacher and started to walk out. "Not so fast Mr. Treaty." Will closed him eyes, took a break and turned around.

"Yes?"

Mr. Morgarath handed the paper back to him, "this paper is sloppy, you will fix this during your study hall, I want 60, **neatly** , written lines, stating that you will not be late, and that you will try to refrain from being sloppy in your assignments from now on. Now go, I have a class. Same with you Mr. Altman, don't even show that paper to me, even your normal handwriting is appalling, re-write it in study hall with Mr. Treaty, he knows the rest of the assignment."

Everyone else was already on their way to study hall and new students were walking into the classroom. The two stepped out and made their way to study hall, Mrs. Peterson was having it in her class, so they could slack off a little, she really wasn't that strict, no one compared to Mr. Morgarath, not even Mr. O'Carrick.

"You boys are late." _Oh shit.._

"Hi Halt." Will gave a small nod towards Halt.

"Will, Horace, as I was saying you're late, I assume you don't have a slip?"

"No…"

"Sit down, write your lines, you guys got from Morgarath, I'll talk with you later, Will."

"Why only me?"

"You know why Will now go sit."

The rest of the day was much like that studyhall, boring. Nothing new happened, nothing ever did happen. _Why did school have to be so boring?_ Will sat under a tree near the parking lot. He had to wait to see if he was gonna be catching a ride with Halt or not, because for some reason, he couldn't just text Halt, no he had to tell him, face to face.

A sudden headache burst itself into his brain. Will's fingertips jumped toward his temples and began to rub in swift, perfect circles. He sighed in relief as the pain receded a little bit, he closed his eyes trying to calm it down some more. After a few moments he felt a shadow loom over him. The shadow quickly passed him along with it's owner, Horace.

Will jumped up and ran over to his friend. "Hey Horace! Wait up!" Horace stopped, turned and looked around. "Don't you have wrestling practice?"

"Oh shoot! See ya Will! Don't forget tomorrow I will kick your ass in our video game tournament!"

Laughing Will yelled at the running teen, "you can try!" He watched as his friend disappeared into the school and began to walk inside the school. His shoes clacked against the floor, the room made the sounds echo throughout the hall. The school was empty. First stop was Halt's homeroom, not there. _Where is he?_ Next stop was Mr. Crowley's office, him and Halt were friends and they also had lots of meetings, so it was possible, but again, he wasn't there.

Sighing Will grabbed his phone from his back pocket. He knew that Halt hated when he did this since Halt and phones weren't usually a good combo. In less than 30 seconds he wrote, "Halt, i'm walking home. couldn't find you. explain later. Bye."

He made his way out of the school, breathing in the fresh air, it had a bit of chill attached to it but that only made it better. Winter would be coming early. He stuck to walking along the streets until he got to his shortcut, a shortcut he had taken a thousand times. The wind was blowing harshly now; the leaves were riding the wind and going straight into people's faces. Will had already picked a few out of his hair.

Now it was starting to rain, lightly at first but soon pouring. Will hurried up, his glasses were covered in raindrops and it was getting hard to see. His hands shaking he zipped up his green coat. He pushed the low hanging branches out of the way as he ran. Suddenly the whole world shifted and Will felt his face contacting the ground, pine needles and mud, splattering all over. _Ughhh._ A pain shot up Will's leg, stemming from his ankle. He looked down, by his foot was a blue spray paint bottle. _What the heck? How did I not see that?_ Will pushed himself up and leaned against a tree trunk. The barks scratched along his back but he couldn't bring himself to care. _What's a flipping spray can doing in the middle of the woods?_

In the background a taller teen was walking down towards him, unaware of Will being there. He had dark hair and was wearing a zip up grey hoodie and jeans. There was a few tears in his jeans, but it fit the slightly unruly thing he had going on. In his hand he held, with a firm grip, a capped cup of coffee. He was mumbling under his breath, "I can't believe they didn't have honey, what kind of cafe doesn't have honey… this is disturbing."

"I'd agree, the lack of honey at ny cafe is awful, especially for coffee."

"What the… What are you doing here?"

"How polite, could I have your name first before I give you my reason for being in a public place?"

"Gilan. And this is a forest, I don't know if it could be considered a, 'public' place."

"Okay, anyway I'm here because I was on my way home- this is a shortcut- and I tripped and I think a sprained my ankle."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah it is, could you help me up? I can walk home by myself, I just need some help getting up."

"No." Will's eyebrows creased and he looked up at the older, and taller teen with unknowing puppy eyes.

"What? Why?"

"What I mean is, I'm not letting you I'm not letting you walk home alone, with a sprained ankle, that's dangerous, especially in the woods. You don't know the kind of unsettling people who walk around in woods, unsavory lot some of em are."

"Like you?" Gilan grinned, and took a sip of coffee.

"Maybe, come on.. Lets get you up." Gilan sauntered over to Will, and crouched down. "Hold my cup, and on three I'll lift you up."

"Okay…" The tall teen handed his beloved coffee over to the other boy, and set his arms under Will. Gently he stood up, holding Will bridal style. _Well… this isn't awkward at all… Just a random stranger carrying me… A cute stranger too… What the hell Will? Stop it! Stranger danger and all that crap._ _Oh shoot._ In a short burst of panic, Will wrapped one of his arms around Gilan's shoulders. "Uh… I almost fell."

"You know I'm kinda surprised that you let me do this." Gilan was walking through the muddy ground. His breath was visible, in the cool air. "How long have you been out here anyway?"

"What else was I going to do? Sit there and hope someone I knew would find me? Not likely. I wasn't out here that long… maybe half an hour. It went pretty quickly until you got here." Gilan shifted Will in his arms.

"That's good, you know you're lighter then I thought you'd be."

"Oh thanks, that's what every guy want's to hear, 'you're lightner then I thought you'd be." Will fought the urge to cross his arms- mainly because it would cause him to fall, but it didn't stop him from frowning.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't think you'd get offended…" Soon Gilan's feet was touching the wet black top.

"I'm fine, put me down and I'll just call a friend to pick me up."

"No. My bike is only a couple of blocks away, please, let me drive you home." By now Will was getting frustrated with the boy. _Maybe if I just let him drive me, maybe then he would leave him alone._

"Fine."

"You're oddly trusting…"

"Well you're oddly persistent and demanding. I mean, I just met you not even half an hour ago and now you've carried me around and are about to drive me home, that's more then my last boyfriend ever did!"

"Huh, what they say it true… the short people are filled with all the anger."

"I'm not angry! I'm just in pain… my ankle hurts and I just want to get home… I'm sorry for lashing out."

"I'm touched… thanks for apologizing. Lets go." The two teens strolled down the street- well Gilan did, Will hobbled. It was still pouring and Will's teeth were chattering, his hoodie doing little to warm him. The rain showed no signs of stopping. "You okay?" Will's only response was an eyebrow flying up his forehead. "Sorry… stupid question I know." Gilan took off his outer leather jacket and placed it over Will's shoulders. Will looked like he wanted to retort but the warmth of the jacket stopped him.

Gilan stopped beside a black and green motorcycle. "You up for the ride?"

"Yeah." Gilan helped Will onto the seat and then sat down himself.

"Here I got a spare helmet, put it on." He handed Will a helmet that looked like it popped out of a Tron movie, it was black with white-blue swirls and streaks.

"Okay." Will took his glasses off, jammed the helmet on, switched it open, put on his glasses and finally switched it closed.

"Hey I know your ankle hurts but you gotta hold on tight."

"Okay." Gilan blushed as he felt Will's boney arms wrapping around his stomach and squeezing. Naturally Will's head found it's way into the crook of his shoulder as well.

"Now where do you live? Can I have an address?"

"P. Sherman 42, Wallaby Way, Sidney."

"No seriously, Nemo." Gilan threw a smile towards Will and Will gave him the address and suddenly they were off.

* * *

Heyyo! I know this chapter was a tad bit long but I figured that'd be a good thing. I hope you liked it and trust me... it only gets gayer! ;) I absolutely love the Gilian/Will ship and it's so hard to find so I figured I would write one of my own. Again I hope you liked it and will continue to like it for the rest of the story! Have a wonderful day and don't forget to Read and Review!


	3. Secret

Disclaimer I do not own ranger's apprentice although believe me if I could I would :) there would be a few gay characters in there too cause there is never enough!

* * *

Gilan stopped right in front of the house, swung his leg over the bike, and stood to the side to help Will. Will didn't need much help though besides getting off the bike, after that he hobbled down the driveway with Gilan jogging behind him. Soon Will was standing in front of a white door, hand raised to knock it, he never got the chance.

"Will! Where were you? You're late, and that text was not helpful in the slightest, if you are going to go somewhere tell me." _Oh my gosh… his dad is Mr. O'Carrick…_

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you so I just walked and then I fell and hurt my ankle, and then Gilan found me and-"

"Take a breath." Will rolled his eyes and yawned then turned back towards Gilan.

"Bye Gilan, thanks for the ride home." He strolled under Halt's arm and into the house before he could hear Gilan's response.

The older teenage boy hopped back on his bike and zoomed away.

* * *

"New boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? Gilan though… good choice, he's a keeper, fantastic grades, helpful, cooperative-"

"Not my boyfriend!" Will catapulted out of his chair to go up to his room upstairs. The stairs creaked a bit when Will went up them and Halt made a mental note to try to fix it later. "I barely even know him!" To the teen's annoyance, he realized that he left his backpack and phone downstairs, quickly he stomped back down.

"So you got I ride home, with a _complete stranger_ , while _**injured**_?! I thought you were more responsible than that Will! This isn't some cheesy romance movie, you don't accept rides from strangers!"

"What was I gonna do though? Walk home with an injured ankle?"

"Yes!" Halt's hands flew up and he pushed Will into a seat and forced him to remain seated. The rain pounded on the roof as Halt paced back in forth in the living room, giving Will a talk about safety and thinking before acting. "Honestly, Will you are sixteen, you should know this stuff by now."

"He should know what by now?" Both males turned toward the voice.

"Pauline! You're home early." The beautiful woman brushed her hair out of her face, dropped her bags and jogged over to Halt. The two locked into an embrace that made Will feel like he should leave the room soon. Once the couple finished (for now ;) ) Pauline put her hands on her hips and asked Halt, "so what should he know by now?"

"He should know that catching a ride with strangers is dangerous."

"Will! Go up to your room I want your phone, and your laptop, you'll get them back next week."

"Can I just add that I might need my phone, you know so I don't get rides from strangers."

"Room now! Halt and I will be up later to discuss this in more detail with you later."

"Okay! Nice to see you back Pauline, we missed you." He didn't wait for an answer and just went to his room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

"You're late Gilan!"

"I'm sorry, I was driving a friend home from school!" His boss's eyebrow lifted and he had crossed arms. The man was a tall, heavy set man, bald, and pale, usually he was quite polite and understanding, but Gilan kept being late and it was costing him.

"This late?"

"He got hurt and, I had to make sure he was okay."

"Sure, sure, just remember next time you are out with your boyfriend not to be late. Okay?" The man stated in a thick, Brooklyn accent.

"Got it Bishop." Gilan tied the black apron around his waist and darted out of the small, hot kitchen. The restaurant was quiet, devoid of any people in the late hours, all except for perhaps four people, Bishop, him, the cook, and another man sitting at a booth in the corner. The walls were tan and the seats were worn but they paid Gilan well and he liked the peace of the place.

The guy in the corner had blonde hair, the start of a blonde beard, and was muscular, he was large in size. Even though he was rather large, Gilan could tell he was just a senior, if fact Gilan was almost sure he was on the football (American football) team. He waved down Gilan to ask for another cup of coffee and a burger with fries. Gilan smiled, wrote it all down on the note pad and walked away, leaving the man in silence.

Inside he needed more people to step in through the door, there was nothing to do besides sit around and wait on the **one** person occupying the restaurant. Soon the burger was finished cooking and the cook sent them out along with the fries.

"Here you go, can I get you anything else?"

"Actually yes… what's your next project gonna be… Hades?" Gilan eyes widened and he looked around, despite knowing that no one was there he had to be sure. Quickly he sat down in the booth across from the tall man.

"How do you know that name?"

* * *

Sorry the chapter is kinda short... this is actually the only chapter I've posted under 1,000 words.. I just.. I dig the dramatic ending and I didn't want to add anything cause I felt like it was pretty good. Anyway! I hoped you liked the short (by my standered) chapter! Please read on and review! I hope you have a great day.


	4. My Secret Identity

Hi people! Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of the characters but I do own this plot and story.

This week has been superstressful but I am so glad for the weekend and posting this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"A few friends."

"Who are these friends? How did they find out?!" Gilan had to restrain himself from yelling. _How did anyone find out, I didn't tell anyone… Oh gosh if the school finds out I'm going to be dead, or worse suspended. At least I had a good run._

"I don't know, maybe it was suspicious about you buying all that paint and then it showing up on the walls a few days later?"

"Maybe… can you please not tell anyone? I really don't want to get in trouble, I have school and my father would **not** be happy."

"I won't I'm just curious."

"I was thinking Pan or Hermes this time."

"Really? My guess was Dionysus. You haven't done him yet."

"Yeah but I'm feeling inspired, it really depends on how I'm feeling..."

"Sounds good. Good luck by the way! You know the school paper is loving your paintings, "acts of revolution and combining modern and classic styles." Which basically means they like your work. Be proud they are usually prudes about stuff like that."

"Yeah sometimes." With that Gilan smiled the custom waiter smile and left to find something to do, like help clean or something.

His heart was pounding, if his secret identity ever got out… _Huh._ _I've always wanted to be a superhero, now I have a secret identity to boot. I just need some sweet super suit, preferably black and green. Definitely a mask…_

For the next several hours Gilan did small things around the restaurant. There was only one job left he needed to do before he left, his least favorite part of working in the small restaurant, cleaning the bathroom. That bathroom was the setting of more than a few of his thoroughly cleaned the bathroom almost every day of the week (except for Sundays, Mondays, and Fridays) and yet by the end of the day it was horrid smelling again. _Jesus, someone has issues._ He took another breath. _A lot of issues at that. Maybe they need some tissues for their issues. That bad._

Slowly, slightly hating life, he pulled on the bright yellow rubber gloves and groaned. He would finish the toilets first, just to get them out of the way. Most of them were okay, not great but okay. He actually thought it wasn't going to bad that day before he saw the last one. It was the equivalent to a no-brand gas station bathroom toilet. Gilan gagged. _Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? And what the frick did this guy eat?_ He scrubbed the white porcelain quickly, standing as far away from the actual toilet as he could.

Once he was finished he picked out a rag and a spray bottle and began to clean the mirrors. After that he washed the sinks and then mopped the floor.

"Alright Bishop I'm done with the bathrooms." Bishop clapped him on the shoulder while he washed his hand in the sink.

"You head off, I'll finish up and lock up."

"Okay see ya tomorrow," he said while untying his apron.

Gilan took his bike and drove across town to pick up some more paints. Now that he knew that people were catching on to exactly what he was doing with the paint he bought every few weeks, he'd have to buy paint at a few other places. _Ugh. Why do people have to be smart? Usually they're stupid, I mean my father hasn't noticed that I got a job and when I don't come home. Now I'm gonna have to drive all around town to pick up my supplies._

He parked the bike and ran into the small store. It was just like most stores, bad lighting, whitish linoleum floor, and rows of the stores stacked products.

"Pete! He do you have my paint?" _Do I wanna ask him? What if he doesn't even know?_ Pete came back with quite a few bottles of spray paint, greens, skin colors, browns, and a few blues and a dark purple.

Pete had dark brown hair spiked up a little and he had broad shoulders. The man was always filled with energy despite being in his late thirties. He had enough energy to cover for both his boyfriend Steve and his sister Claudia, maybe even Myka who worked in the bookstore besides the paint store.

"Here you go. Anything else?"

"Nope I'm good. Hey where's Claud?"

"She's upstairs trying to fix my phone, I dropped it and then it cracked."

"Hope she can fix it."

"Yeah me too.. anyway take the paint, you paid for it when you came in last time. Bye! See ya later Gil!"

"Bye! Tell Claud and Steve I said hi!"

"Myka too?"

"Myka too. Bye dude." Gilan pushed the door open with his back, outing the paint bottles in the side bag of his bike. _Tomorrow I'll sketch out the design, I have plenty of black and white so that should be covered._ I'm his mind he was already thinking up an image. He wanted to do a picture of Hades, in all his darkness and death, pushing Pan against a wall hand around his throat and Pan's hand on Hades's heart pushing him back. Pan was the god of wilderness and Hades was the god of death, it was kinda like like a yin yang thing. Pan's eyes would be flooding with life and Hades's eyes would be the darkest black in his arsenal and Pan's would be the deepest, purest green.

 _Actually tonight, I'll sketch it out tonight. I can't wait to do this.. I hope it comes out okay. I really want this to work. I need it to work._

He parked his motorcycle on one side of the garage and tugged down the the door. He went to the fridge he had and made a turkey sandwich. While eating he pulled the paints out of his side bag. There was a hidden shelf in the garage where he kept all of his paints. He had to slide his fingers in part of the wall and push up the panel. The shelf was his own creation, another step to make sure he was never caught, living in a small town where even littering was a crime worth being shunned made you paranoid about stuff like that. Quickly he stocked the bottles in order of color like the rest of them, even though a good portion of the paint was either, black, white, or grey. When he was finished he shut the panel and locked it in place.

Finished with his sandwich he wiped the crumbs off his jeans. Beside his bed lay his backpack, which reminded him that he needed to finish his homework before he could go to sleep (which he really wanted to do). Thankfully it was just a little math homework, not much to do, and he liked math anyway so it wasn't too much of a bother. He finished quickly enough then packed away his work.

Afterwards he finished his routine, changing into boxers and a T-shirt, brushing his teeth, and pouring a glass of water for later, he'd forgo a shower and take one in the morning.

Half asleep he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love writing and I'm so glad that people like it! Thank you so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing. You guys are great and a shout out to Ranger-Corpses and ByTheOldOak for reviewing! You two were so nice and I loved your comments! Also if anyone can come up with a ship name for Gilan and Will that would be great and I will mention you in one of the future chapters- that is if I pick the ship name you come up with :) Thanks for the help! Anyway have a great day and don't forget to review and favorite and follow!


	5. Slept In and Ate Twix

Hey guys, girls, and whatever genders I miss (I'm really sorry I probably should write them all but I'm tired... VERY tired, again super sorry.) Sorry I posted this chapter later than usual. I know I usually post them earlier but I went to a volleyball game and the doctor's office and stuff (I got burned from my heating pad and now I have a weird mark on my back! Sorry I know a lot of odd details you probably don't want.). Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **The next day:**

" _Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me. CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YA WANNA REACH ME."_ Gilan head poked out of his covers. Groggily he felt around for his phone. Just as he was about to give up and go back to sleep he found it.

"What's the sitch?"

"Where the fucking hell are you, Gilan!"

"What do mean, Clarke? I'm home, you know sleeping."

"That is one of the worst things you could have said to me right now!"

"What do you mean.."

"It's 9:00! You're over 45 minutes late! Mr. O'Carrick is going to skin my fucking hide!"

"Just tell him I'm sick, I'll call the school."

"Whatever dude." Clarke then hung up and Gilan groaned into his pillow.

 _I'm such an idiot! I didn't set my alarm clock… what's wrong with me?_

He then took out his phone and began to call the school. " _Hello? Araluen high school, what can I do for you?"_

Gilan swallowed and said in a lower, more rugged voice, "hi it's Mr. Masters, I'm calling to report that my son, Gilan Masters is sick, he won't be coming into school today."

" _Aww, I'm so sorry, Mr. Masters, I hope he feels better soon. I've marked him down as sick. Have a nice day."_ The office lady had remits of a southern accent.

"Thank you, have a nice day as well." He ended the call and now he had to figure out what to do for the day. _I guess I'll sketch up the design, but what am I gonna do after that?_

Dismissing his last thought he began to sketch. Hades was done in black ink, a few flames of green fire in the background. Pan's hair was a mass of chestnut curls, a few that feel onto his face. His skin was dark contrasting Hades's pale skin.

 _Okay this isn't too bad. I like it._ _It's good…_

Gilan wasn't sure but every time he drew or painted something he always had to make himself believe that others would like it. He knew that it shouldn't matter if someone liked it or not it should only matter what he thought, but it was still hard. Clarke said he was good… _But Clarke doesn't know about the paintings. And Clarke has never really mentioned them at school.._

Once he was done with the sketch he was picking out the exact colors he wanted from his shelves. He picked an emerald green for Pan's eyes and many only greens for the wilderness scene in the background of Pan's half. There would be flowers and plants and vines all around the back.

The background for Hades's half would be the underworld, done in greys, whites, and blacks with sickly green flames. Where Pan's side would be wild and full of color and life, Hades's would be structured and dreary.

The colors we all picked out and he marked them on the lid to tell him which ones to take with him. Thankfully today was a Friday so there wasn't gonna be much homework, and he just finished a whole round of tests so that was covered. Hed need time to finish this though, an all nighter… he'd only pulled one other before, a painting of Poseidon under the sea, kissing his wife, his fingers tangled in her dark blue, long locks. It was one of his favorite pieces and he did it a week before his parents wedding anniversary, no one knew though, his dad still hadn't seen it, too busy and his mom wasn't alive to see it, she died when he was 12 (Too sad, I'm moving on).

 _I wonder what Will's doing right now? Maybe having coffee? With honey of course…_

Gilan had to wait until it was dark to go out, by now he knew when the teachers left, they usually left close to the same time about 4:40 or 5. Mr. Morgarath however was always the last to leave, him and Mrs. Peterson, she almost caught him one time while he was doing a picture of Loki and Odin. He ran into the woods trying to escape he and had to wait for almost two hours for her to leave. He learned his lesson after that, wait until ALL of the teachers are gone and make sure that they're all gone.

That day wasn't the most productive one he's ever had. All he did was listen to music, sketch up a few more designs and cleaned his room for the sixth time that week. (He's a messy teenager, who wasn't? At least he cleans up after himself… I still don't.)

 _I'm soooo bored.. I need something to do._ He checked over his supplies again, and saw he was missing something, gloves. The gloves that he wore so that his hands were devoid of any paint, another measure to make sure he wasn't caught, he was nothing if not careful. _Ugh how did I forget gloves?_ It was a simple mistake, he just ran out last time and he simply forgot. _I'll have to drop by the store when school let's out, just gotta make sure no one from school see me._

For the rest of the day he watched Netflix, never staying on one episode long enough to finish it. Bones was first and that quickly jumped to Limitless, etc. He'd go out for the gloves, come back and hang around for a few hours, then go to the school and start painting.

The trip to the store went by quickly, of course he couldn't resist picking up some twix as well, he could never resist the twix.

When he got back he crashed again, he needed as much rest as he could get before his all-nighter. Although this time he remembered to set an alarm, so that he could wake up early enough to eat something and head off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a wonderful day and don't forget to read and review!


	6. DUDE! THATS MINE

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's apprentice or any of the characters. Hope you guys like the chapter!

* * *

His head felt hazy. Everything blurred and mixed around in a rainbow of vibrant colors, pastels, earth tones everything. All the colors in the actual scene sinking into it, like a paint by numbers.

This scene was painted like a Polaroid, just in the showing and shading… he was walking in a field, it was beautiful. With wildflowers of all different colors spread out, surrounding him. He gently plucked one from the ground, it was a pretty blue with a little tint of purple, he picked another, this one was white. He kept picking the flowers until his hand was full of flowers. Suddenly he was standing in front of someone's door, the flowers still clutched inches hand. He looked at himself, he was wearing a suit. _**What the?...**_ There was a few drops of blue and red paint on the cuffs of his suit. He looked down, there was also paint speckled on his shoes.

The door swung open and… Gilan couldn't see who it was. Their figure was blanked out, almost like how they blacked out people on TV if they were swearing… pixelated. But this figure wasn't naked Gilan could see the dark red fuzz that must have been his shirt. The figure wrapped his arms around Gilan. His body was warm curling against Gilan. He couldn't help but hug back.

And just as soon as he had fallen asleep he woke up. _**Not too bad of an ending. I wonder who that was?**_ His hair was messy, sticking to the pillow. He groaned not wanting to get up but knowing he needed to if he wanted to complete the deadline he always gave himself. One painting for each month, this one seemed suited for October, with Hades and skulls and stuff, it just kinda went with Halloween.

He ran around his garage looking for some clothes to wear. He quickly settled on a dark pair of jeans that he had worn a few other times to paint, a dark grey t-shirt with lettering that said, "my puns are, koala tea (I tried to use emojis.. this did not work. I'm sorta disapointed) After that he snatched up his coat and quickly pushed all of his supplies into a bag. He then dumped it all into his side bag and shot off towards the school.

Getting there he was practically bubbling with excitement, he wouldn't wait to start his fingers were just itching to get to work. He parked his bike a few blocks away from the school and hid it behind a bush.

 _ **Gosh, I thought it was cold earlier. My finger tips are gonna freeze off, I'm gonna turn as blue as a frost giant.**_ His teeth were chattering, and he was shaking, wishing he was wearing a warmer coat.

The spot he picked for his next piece was very close, just a few more yards. It was a wall that he had been saving ever since the beginning of his time doing graffiti, he just wanted to have the right piece to go with. The spot was big and made with pale grey bricks. The windows were placed high up so they wouldn't get in the way of the picture.

There was another figure there, standing right in front of his spot actually. The person was holding a spray can and was painting away. _**No!**_ _**You gotta be kidding me, I've been saving this spot for**_ _ **years**_ _ **, and it's being taken away for a stupid tag.**_

Anger overtook Gilan and he ran towards the figure. The shorter individual saw him in just the nick of time and jumped out of the way of an angry Gilan. "Dude what's your problem?!" The voice was definitely male, not the deepest of voices but still quite male, young by how it was still high and the small voice crack that appeared mid-sentence.

 _What the heck is my problem? Why did I just do that?_ Before he got the chance to apologise the figure was running, he tripped over himself but quickly recovered at started again, or a moment Gil considered chasing after him but the guy was too fast. Gilan sighed and looked over to see what now covered his prime painting spot. It wasn't a tag… that's for sure. The painting was of Vulcan and Mars. The backdrop mostly red with some browns and dark oranges. The details were few with just the two gods in armour and a red background. Vulcan was by a flame, at his workbench sharpening some kind of weapon. Mars was on the other side of the painting, he was cut off around the waist, apparently Gilan had stopped the artist short, he hadn't gotten to finish.

 _ **Too bad I came… this would have been amazing. It's very pretty… Should I finish it for him? No… that's stupid, it's his he probably wants to finish it. I wouldn't want anyone to paint on my stuff so I'll just leave his alone.**_

Gilan slipped away bag in hand to find a new spot, sure it wouldn't be as good but it'd still be great… hopefully.

He found another spot, it wasn't the best and there was a window where the end would be but it would have to work, it was the only other wall he could think of that would work. He took out the paint can he was doing the base with, first a layer of white and then he started on the underworld. Hell was supposed to be a place of fire and be entirely red, but in his mind, the underworld was black and dark.

Once finished with the inky black palace he began to work on the vibrant green wilderness. There were vines and flowers, in white and purple and yellow and orange. When he was done with that half he could feel a bit of sleepiness grasp at him, desperate to get him to close his eyes and fall asleep. He pushed himself though, he needed to finish, he got a nap earlier why was he tired? The paint would take a few moments to dry so he pulled out a water bottle and took a few sips, reviewing his work and what he still needed to do.

Pan would be next, he'd do every part of Pan except for the arm that would be held on Hades's heart, he'd do that once Hades was finished to make sure it lined up right. Pan was wearing a dark purple loose fitting shirt with light colored pants. His chocolate brown locks were twisted around his horns. His head was hung down a little, but Gilan made sure a glimmer of emerald eyes poked a few more dotted freckles Pan was nearly complete.

Hades would be his favorite that was for sure. So many people had different vision of what the king of hell looked like, an eyeliner wearing rocker, and polished business man, an undertaker, so many options, so many different versions of one person. Gilan saw him as a man logical man, a man of science, a voice of reason who was surrounded by death. Obviously he wasn't going to put Hades in an old lab coat or anything but he'd make him seem intelligent, logical, yet also quite dramatic.

Hades had pale skin, not deathly but naturally pale, with beautiful curled black hair with a single, small curl falling onto his face. His hand was wrapped around Pan's throat, long, thin, fingers slightly whiter than the rest of his skin. His eyes were pools of ink, brimming with danger and intelligence, there was anger but there was also for some reason hope. His clothes were all black right down the his square glasses. There was a leather cuff around the wrist of the hand strangling Pan's throat.

Once he was finished with Hades he began to paint Pan's hand and arm. Underneath the palm of Pan's hand was a slight green light glowing. The vines wrapped a bit around Pan's arm as body. The last few steps were the folds in the fabric (you know shading and all) and a few more small details (lines in the hair, eyelashes, and a bit more shading).

The sun was beginning to rise when he was completed. He was about ready to drop but it was with it to see his painting completed. It was working nicely and he was gonna go clear the scene before he got caught, he'd only risk so much time.

Once everything was packed up he took one last glance at his work before leaving. His bike was right where he had left it in the bushes. He dropped the supply bag into his side bag, swung his leg over the bike and began to take the short ride home. _**I'm so tired. I'm gonna take the longest nap ever when I get to my bed. I will have separation issues from that bed after my nap, I'll never want to leave, I'll just glue myself to it, yeah that sounds good.**_ Gilan parked his bike on the other side of the garage and then made his way back to his beloved bed. The sheets needed to be cleaned and he should have probably taken a shower (painting all night makes you sweaty) but he truly didn't care, as long as he got to go to sleep.

He took off his shirt and fell onto his bed, not bothering to pull the covers over himself. _**Feels so good… so tired… my back felt so bad.**_ And just like that the teen was asleep, all but dead to the world.

* * *

Hey people (and aliens) I hope you liked this chapter! I'm really going to make an effort to post every Friday, If I have an event or something that wouldn't allow me to post another chapter I would either post it before Friday, or after Friday, maybe even a double chapter Friday, who knows?! Also if anyone could help me come up with a ship name for WilxGilan that would be great I have a few in mind but I'd like to hear what you guys think. Thanks again don't forget to R&R! Have a great day! Bye!


	7. Freaking Hades

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter, sorry it so short I promise the next one will be much longer, I usually try to make each chapter around 1,000 words long but for some unknown reasons (to you) I had to make this one shorter and the other one longer. I have a poll up on my account so if you wanna vote stop by and check it out. Thank you!

* * *

 **Last time:** He took off his shirt and fell onto his bed, not bothering to pull the covers over himself. Feels so good… so tired… my back felt so bad. And just like that the teen was asleep, all but dead to the world.

 **Last night:**

 _I was almost caught! I timed everything down! Why would anyone even be there?! And they tackled me! What was wrong with them? You don't just tackle random strangers, it's not cool! I wasn't even close to finishing, I'll have to just come back later, maybe an hour or so, they should be gone by then. I'll just hide out here until they're gone. I can't believe tripped running away, so pathetic!_

The teen sat down by a tree trunk and fiddled with the strings on his hoodie. He kept fiddling with the strings until he realised something that only made him feel more like an idiot. _Shit! I left my paint out there! Spray paint, brushes, paints, if they get stolen I am so fucked. That's most of my money and supplies down the drain…_

At this point all he wanted to do was bang his head against a wall, or the closest solid object which at this time was a tree, that would work.

 _Who was that anyway? There's no one I can think of who'd be out here except… OH MY GOD! Hades, I just saw fucking Hades! And he tackled me… wonder why.. if I'm right and it was Hades that means he has a new project set up. I loved his Poseidon one, it was beautiful. He also had a really pretty one, and the one with Anubis._

Inside the artist was floating on clouds, he was ecstatic, if only he had actually gotten to talk to Hades. Hades had started painting during his freshman year, leaving him to suspect that Hades was also a sophomore and possibly in one of his classes. Hades could be anyone… anyone except for him (obviously). He'd love to have what Hades did though, he wanted people to look at his work and admire it just like they did with Hades's paintings. _If only… if I could get just one person to stop and stare at one of my paintings._

He had already tried once, he had done it over spring break and the school had painted over it for some reason, and his was the only one to be painted over, it left the artist frustrated for quite a few weeks. Why not try again though? It couldn't hurt… well actually it could his wallet was feeling the burn and he hadn't even gotten to finish.

Rubbing his hands he yawned and then checked his watch. _10:52 I should be okay._ He hopped up from his spot and slowly made his way back. _Oh thank god, my stuff it's still here._ He cradled the bag to his chest before taking a few things out and resuming painting. Occasionally his eyes would dart from the wall to the forest or to his sides. His earbuds that he had had stuffed into his ears were discarded to make sure he wasn't caught off guard again. The red paint bled onto his hands like blood. Every once in awhile his eyebrows would scrunch up and he'd stare at the painting, trying to work things out, replanning details in his head.

The sparks flew off of Vulcan's sword and drops of blood dripped down Mars's face and spear. Of course they weren't actually moving but it was all caught in a snapshot. There were men and women in armour covering their bodies. The emotions of war were in their eyes, the loyalty, the comradery, but also the pain, the fear, these soldiers felt all of it. Mars was looking at them with pride, they were his warriors, they would fight well. Vulcan was frantically crafting weapons, a table covered in swords was besides his work bench. The craftsman himself was covered in soot, his hands stained and his dark hairy messy. He was wearing a leather apron that the artist thought would go well in the picture.

It was nearing light and the nameless, bleary eyed artist decided he was finished, gathered his things, and walked home.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading! I am so happy to know that people enjoy this story and others that I write. I love to write and I love knowing that other people like what I write.. but yeah. Thank you for reading, please review and have a nice day.


	8. I'm Dead To The World Until 12

Disclaimer I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters. Honestly though if I did own it it would be WAY gayer.

* * *

On that Saturday Morning Gilan couldn't have hated waking up more. He checked the time ready to see (and internally complain about) how little sleep he got. He loved doing the paintings (he wouldn't be spending so much money and time to do them if he didn't) but it could be exhausting sometimes. _**6:30! No way, going back to sleep. The world is dead to me until at LEAST 12.**_

He stayed true to his word sleeping until 1:23. Gilan slipped out of his bed and checked his phone while getting a bottle of water. Clarke had texted him a few times, so had Jenny and George.

Jenny was the sweetest girl you could ever meet, who had only just entered her freshman year several months ago. She could cook like nobody's business and that's why the school let her take the advanced course for home tec, it just so happened she was in Gilan's class. The two hit it off VERY quickly.

George was a different story, you see George is a pretty skinny kid, not to mention a bit awkward, and insanely shy, this made him seem weak. The bullies preyed on him. Even though plenty of people in the school were out and proud, those bullies still got on George whenever they could about him being gay. Gilan made it one of his goals to watch after George and make sure no one messed with him. To him George was now his little brother and Jenny was his little sister.

He quickly read the texts. "Dude you owe me Mr. O'Carrick just about killed me."- Clarke

"Why weren't you at school yesterday? I thought we were gonna meet up afterwards?"-Jenny

"Jenny and I are gonna hang out later today if you wanna join. The coffee shop on 6th, at 3:00. Hope to see ya there!"- George

He responded to George's text. "I'll see u guys there then! I'm in the mood for coffee."

"Great!"-George

After reading the texts he stripped off his clothing and stepped into the shower to wash off all of the sweat and dirt from last night. He almost moaned as the hot water cascaded down. How could hot water relieve him of all the soreness that was in his body so easily?

When he stepped out of the shower it was like he was in a sweat lodge. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out of the shower. Laying down on his bed he checked his phone to see what time it was. _2:22!_ _ **What the heck!? How was I even in the shower for so long? I better hurry up, Jenny worries when I'm late.**_

He took the towel and dried off putting on a pair of boxers, jeans, and a green arrow t-shirt. After that he shoved his feet in a pair of black converse high tops. He took the towel that was previously around his waist and began to dry his hair, after that he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and rode out on his bike, completely forgetting a jacket.

The road was bumpy and at one point Gilan almost flipped his bike trying to avoid hitting a bunny crossing the street. **_I_** _ **sn't it supposed to be a chicken? Like why did the freaking chicken cross the road? To kill me when I tried to spare him that's why. Or to kill himself… sad little chicken, tried to commit chicken suicide, maybe he found out what happens to the other chickens…**_

Gilan shook his head, going back to focusing on the road. No more bunnies crossed the road. The trees blurred past him and Gilan started to think about Will.

The boy was cute and nice-ish. _**I wonder if he's feeling better.**_ They got along surprisingly well for how little they actually were around each other, in fact if they'd been around each other more Gilan felt as if they could be friends. Gilan could use more friends… more friends were always wanted, he only had like three, after all. _**What am I thinking? This is stupid, you meet one person and you instantly want to become friends… you barely even talked to him, he won't remember you and he doesn't want to become friends with a stranger.**_

Gilan parked right outside the coffee shop, it was surprisingly big for a coffee shop, usually they were quite small. The walls were a light tan with brown hardwood flooring and dark brown stools around a square counter that when you looked down you could see the stairway to downstairs. There were couches off to the side, one an ugly brown and the other a Kermit the frog green with a missing spring, causing the unsuspecting victim to fall into it. Heck Gilan had actually fallen victim to the Kermit couch… he had actually screamed, a manly scream… for sure. And in the window were tall tables with stools that someone who was under 5'5 (165.1 centimeters) would have a hard time scaling. Thankfully Gilan was about 6'2 (187.96 centimeters) and being too short was never one of his problems.

George waved him down, Jenny and him were sitting on the brown couch and they took up all the room… Kermit couch for him then. It was a standing tradition to give the Kermit couch (and the collapsing cushion) to whoever was last to join the group. At least they had already ordered his coffee and it was sitting on the little coffee table (probably filled with gobs of honey).

"Hey Gil!" Jenny jumped up to her feet and hugged Gilan-which wasn't an unusual thing, she was just a huggy person. George just stayed on the couch, keeping his spot making sure, Gilan didn't take it. "Hot chocolate?"

George nodded yes.

"Traitor."

"Yeah yeah, you and your coffee loving loyalty. Honestly, Gilan, I think you have a problem."

"It is never a problem when coffee is involved. Especially with honey.." He grinned as he took a sip to prove his point and promptly burned his tongue a little, not letting George see his reaction, the imp would only get satisfaction. They sat down and began talking, starting first with Jenny asking why he wasn't at school yesterday and him answering that he just didn't feel well enough to drive to school. Jenny was concerned of course but he got her to lay off him after the reassuring her that he would rest this weekend, and cut down on the coffee. _Haha like that will ever happen. The day I quit coffee will be the day that… you know what I can't think of anything…_

 **Will**

Back at the barista's counter was a brunette boy, waiting to order his coffee before he made his way to work. He was was tapping his foot, not because he was being rude or anything, but because he was just craving his coffee. It was just a little aggravating being surrounded by the beautiful scent of coffee and he had to wait in line, it didn't help in the slightest that Pauline had cut him and Halt down on the coffee, insisting that they were to relent on the drink. Will's hands were jittery and his eyes were on their way to being blood shot.

Finally Will shuffled up to the counter and ordered the addicting substance. His coffee was finished in a short time. He left cup in hand a few several dollars left in his wake on the counter.

Walking out there was a homeless man asking for money. Will knew the man and he truly didn't deserve the kind of life he had so Will dug into his pocket for a few bucks to give the unfortunate soul.

 _Wait…_ Will felt around his pockets and noticed the lack of wallet. _Did I drop it? I had it in the shop… I'll just go back in and look._

* * *

 _Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter! I am really trying to make sure that I get these chapters out on time and up to my standers, it might be a little hard with school and all but yeah I'm trying... Please read more and review! I hope you have a wonderful day._


	9. What is a Wallet?

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I know its a bit longer than they usually are but if you could just roll wih it that would be great! Also I have a poll up so if you wanna vote please do! Oh and italics are Will's thoughts and Bold is Gilan's thoughts.

* * *

Will spun around on the balls of his feet and jogged back into the coffee shop. He had his eyes glued to the floor, scaning for his missing wallet. Considering the fact that his wallet was brown and so was the floor it would be difficult to find it, especially since the two were quite close in shade.

"Ouch!" His head collided with a man's chest.

"Oh I'm sorry just looking for my wallet." He looked up and _Oh…._ It was Gilan, the super tall dude who helped him after hurting his ankle a few days ago. "Hi Gilan." _Stupid Will he probably doesn't even remember you! You're just a stupid kid he gave a ride to!_

"Hey Will. Want help looking for that wallet?"

 _UHHhhhhh…. What wallet? I own a wallet? What even is a wallet?_ "Sure, thanks. It's brown by the way."

"Okay." He looked down and began walking around slowly, examining underneath tables and chairs. Will went the other way, winding around the square counter and towards the windows. Gilan was the one who had found it. The fugitive object had been hiding from them under a table closer to the back of the shop, how it got there Will had no idea. _Maybe it got kicked around?_

He gently took the wallet back from the taller teen. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey Will wanna hang out with us?" _**Like that wouldn't be awkward, just casually hanging out with a stranger, scratch that three, three strangers, gosh Gilan why do you have to be so stupid! He probably already feels uncomfortable. I bet he thinks I'm stalking him...**_

"Wish I could but I have to get to work.. Umm.. Here." Will dug around in his drawstring bag, which was navy blue. After what seemed like awkward hours, Will pulled a pen out of his bag, like a magician and its rabbit pulled out of a hat. "Hand please." Will put out his hand expectantly, waiting for Gilan to give in to his request. He followed suit and place his arm in Will's grasp. Quickly Will scrawled out the number in a quick fashion and then made his way out, wallet in bag, without so much as a goodbye.

"Who was that Gilan?"

"No one."

"So no one likes to scribble phone numbers on you?"

"Uhhhh-" He looked down at his arm. "I don't know if he enjoyed it…"

"Come on! Who was it?"

"Just this guy… I met him a few days ago, gave him a ride home, he just wanted to thank me."

"By giving you his phone number?"

"Apparently so, yeah…" Gilan raised his hand to the back of his neck and began to rub it. Awkwardly he sat back down trying to brush off the phone number, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. George and Jenny were surprisingly protective, for being the younger ones. He would definitely return the favor when their turns came up. He would embarrass the hell out of both of them, tease them about every date, call, text, kiss, hug, and even blush… if it ever got that far.

"Sooooo…. What's his name?"

"His name is Will. Why are you so curious anyway Jenny? It's not like this affects you."

"Lie. If it affects you, it affects all of us, not just one person. And I'm curious cause you've never had a real boyfriend before, and if my friend gets a guy's phone number I'm gonna be freaking curious cause that boy looked like potential boyfriend material! He was cute and by the looks of it, crushing on you. I'm on a road Gil. A shiping road." Gilan sat up in his seat, and fiddled a bit with his thumbs.

"Guys I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I want details when I get back." George promptly walked down the stairs and went inside the bathroom.

"How can you even tell any of this? I literally just met him a few days ago, we talked for like 10 minutes and then I drove him home. That's it, no space for any feelings to be found. No crush, no feelings, no boyfriend, cause I am single and will probably remain that way cause the only people in this town I know of that's gay is George and me."

"He's gay trust me."

"I don't know your gaydar has malfunctioned before." The girl rolled her eyes and put one of her hands on her hip while the other pointed at Gilan.

"One time, and in my defence, Horace Altman just seemed like he was overcompensating. It's not like you had a crush on him or anything, he's not your type, you and I were just curious."

"My type? What pray-tell is my type?"

"You know short, thin, cute, much like Will actually..."

"Ugh!" He flung his head into his hands. "Just lay off already! One guy, one phone number, zero chance."

"That's where you're wrong, one guy, one phone number, endless possibilities." She giggled waving her arms around in what could only be described as a fan girl freak out (I have many of these). "Besides, it couldn't hurt to try."

"I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Which it will trust me." He exhaled, frustrated, and rolled his eyes.

"I will give almost anything for this conversation to end."

"Fine. I'll give you a rain check."

He groaned again, not noticing George walking behind him.

"Someone's happy." Gilan's eyes flashed to the younger teen in the blue shirt and glasses, hair gelled back.

"Sure-" **Bing. Bing. Bing.** Frowning, he reached into his pocket looking to see who texted him, only five people ever did and two of them were sitting right there with him. On the screen read: Where are you Gilan? You're later than usual. Get back now or I might have to fire you. "Guys, my boss just texted, I'm **super** late for work, I gotta run." He hugged Jenny and then George.

"Really? You're not lying to us are you? Cause you just got here! If this is about the boy thing? If so I'll stop."

"No you're fine, I truly got work, I'll see ya guys on Monday! I'll pay you guys back later!" He dashed out of the place and jumped on his bike, silently (and not so silently) praying he'd still have a job by the time he got there. He knew he'd been pushing it a bit and he told himself he'd get there on time from now on.. _**What's wrong with me?! I can't show up to work on time and I am going to get fired! It's a simple thing that everyone else seems to be able to do, why can't I do it? I've tried it all, alarms, post-its, I've even written my schedule on my arm. I'm such a failure, who forgets stuff this easily? Oh yeah, me.**_

The rain started to drip again, it was the fourth time that week. **Maybe I can just tell Bishop that the rain delayed me… no he'll know I'm lying, I'm too late to use that excuse, the rain just started.** He kept trying to rack his brain for excuses and the only thing he was left with was to just apologise, and pray that he could keep his job, his only source of money for paint and supplies, his dad gave him just enough for food when he was gone so it wasn't like he could use that. If he was going to paint he'd use his own money for that, not a penny would leave his father's wallet, he would never steal from the man.

The door's bell dinged when he stepped in. "Hey Bishop! I'm here, I'm sorry I'm late." His first instinct when he say the man was to lower his eyes to the floor in shame. He just upset that he might have to stop painting for a little while, but also because he disappointed Bishop… Bishop was his boss, his friend, and in a way his weird uncle, to know he disappointed Bishop, that was something Gilan hated to do.

Bishop walked out of the kitchen passing right past Gilan. On his shoulder was one of those large, grey serving trays, it was covered in plates of food. "Today is terrible day for you to be late Gilan! Maybe I should just tell you to show up an hour early and then you'll be there just in the nick of time!" The bald man was furiously laying down plates, each time finishing a table and shuffling past Gilan, only to say another comment about how late he was. "What are you doing just standing around?! Get to work! I don't pay you to be late **and** do nothing."

"Y-yes Bishop!" Gilan darted past him into the kitchen to wash up. He snatched up the apron off of the hook and tied it around his waist, hustled into the crowded rush. "Why is it so busy anyway? We usually aren't this busy after lunch."

Jeff (the cook for all days of the week except Thursdays) leaned over and replied, "football thingy… I have no idea besides that. They will eat everything in our kitchen, I might actually get two days of this week." Jeff looked blankly at the ceiling, no doubt thinking about the LONG nap he'd be taking. Gilan had seen Jeff outside the restaurant only once before, he looked so much better, less sleep deprived. The dark circles were gone and his smile just seemed lighter. Jeff always tied back his curly light brown hair while he worked at the restaurant, and his clear blue eye always looked a bit glassy, but when Gilan had seen him at the park with his daughter it was like a whole different person- at least look wise, Jeff was always kind, no matter lack of sleep.

"Ugh, I hate football."

"You and me both buddy, just don't let them hear, they'd probably rip our heads from our bodies, I don't know about you but I got Marrisa to look after, this one will have to be a silent rebellion. Deal?" He held his hand out to Gilan, a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"Deal." Gilan smiled and spun towards the closest table. "How are you enjoying your meal? Can I do anything for you?" There were a few refill requests but other then that they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gilan handed them their refills before he finally saw the blonde guy that had dinner at the very same place a few nights ago. He was unsurprisingly one of the bulkiest men in the whole group. His blonde hair did stick out though, most of the players on the team had brown, or black hair.

 _ **I'm just gonna avoid him… don't want him to say something in front of everyone… Some of these people could get me arrested.**_ For the rest of the night Gilan, skillfully avoided the blonde. Whenever he'd gesture for the brunette to come over he'd just quickly look the other way and act as if he had something else to do. When they left Gilan wanted to start dancing or something. _**Finally! I did it! Not a word spoken! And the freaking team is gone! No more people to serve! Which means I can finally sit down.**_ He collapsed onto one of the booth seats. The bell rang. _**Nevermind…**_

Of course the dinner rush had started just as the group of football players left. _**I am just gonna die after my shift… have them spray paint my grave!**_ There was a dull ache in his shoulders, the soles of his feet, and the center of his back. He stretched and cracked his knuckles. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. His eye jolted open and he spun trying to see who it was.

"Relax kid, just me. Go home, you've worked enough for today. I'll see you Tuesday."

Sighing Gilan stood up, "thanks. Have a nice day, Bishop." Without any words he left dragging his feet behind him, trying to force himself to wake up a little bit. Cold rain splashed into his face, shocking him awake. His hair and clothes were soon starting to stick to his skin so he rushed himself. Riding a motorcycle in the rain was not fun, but it was definitely better than walking. He couldn't speed on the roads, it wasn't safe, so despite being freezing (he forgot a jacket remember) and tired he couldn't go as fast as normally.

* * *

Hey I hope you liked this chapter I try to keep them about the same length (about 1,000 words) but this one got pretty long.. Oh well I hope you liked it despite it being kinda long. Review and Read on please! Have a nice day.


	10. Art is Dead

Hey guys sorry that this chapter is late! I was just so tired last night with studying and work I fell asleep almost as soon as I got home! It's insane how I stayed away to eat before going to bed! But yeah anyway, here you go I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

When he got home his teeth were chattering and his hair was flat against his forehead. One of the lights was on and there was a dog barking. _**No… he isn't supposed to be back till next week.**_ Gilan parked his bike and tossed his helmet, absently not caring where it ended up. He hopped up the stairs, taking two at a time. "Dad?"

The tall man turned around, he was tall, like Gilan, but bulkier, where Gilan was thin this man had muscles. "Yes Gilan?" The man was smiling, he had missed his son.

"I missed you dad."

"I missed you more Gilan." The two men walked across the room and hugged. Gilan's father had be away for two months, with him he took Blaze, apparently Gilan wasn't responsible enough to take care of him for two months. Gilan knelt down to start petting his dog.

"Who's a good boy?" The dog began to lick Gil's face and neck. Soon after the dog started barking and licking, the dog began to yip and bark in excitement. "What brings you home early?"

"The trip ended early, a family emergency with Eric (his boss)."

"That sucks. I was just about to order some pizza, pepperoni, sausage, and bacon right?"

"I think I'm gonna go a bit lighter than that, just got back anyway, how about just one topping, you pick."

"Bacon it is then. Now what have you done with my father?"

"Nothing kid, just wanna chill and relax with some bacon pizza, my son, and the dog." The man sat down in one of the dark colored chairs after plugging his phone into the wall. _He isn't standing by his phone, he's not attached to the wall while it's charging, what's up with him?_ The older man was looking at Gilan, tapping his foot, waiting for Gilan to say something.

"I'm gonna order the pizza and then we can talk, I… uh.. guess."

"Okay, I'll just wait here then." Gilan jogged back to his room in the garage, snatched up his phone from the nightstand and called the pizza parlor. "Hello, hey Bill, can I have a large bacon pizza and cheesy bread sticks."

" **You know it dude. Ronnie will be there in like… half an hour."**

"Thanks, have a nice day Bill."

" **You too Gil."**

"Okay dad I'm back, you wanna talk about anything?"

"Gilan, I just want you to know that even though I may not support it-"

"What are you talking about?! I thought you supported me about being gay!" His arms flew up and all he wanted to do was shout at the man.

His father held his hands up in surrender, his brows furrowed. "GILAN MICHAEL-"

"No dad! Stop it! I-"

"KID THIS ISN'T ABOUT THAT!" Gilan lowered his arms and crossed them instead.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about the art, the graffiti, Gilan."

"How-how did you find out?"

"I saw the paint. Same colors on the mural, they always are." Gilan took a few steps back.

"But no one else…"

"Just me Gilan, the paintings are quite beautiful but there is a way to do this _**legally**_ , Gilan."

"No there isn't, believe me I've tried, dad. Sometimes it's just better to do things illegally." The man looked at his son, the fatherly disappointment blatant in his eyes. His hands rested themselves upon Gilan's shoulders.

"Not better Gilan, never better, just easier. I want you to stop, if you don't I'll report you to the school and they can go from there. This is vandalization, it is not funny, and you shouldn't be doing it."

 _But what if I don't think it's vandalization? To me this is art, this is beauty and beauty cannot be told where and where not to be. I don't want an art show, I want to make change, I want to inspire people, art shows aren't my method of change._

"I-I don't know dad… let me think about it." His hand was rubbing the back of his neck.

"No thinking Gilan! This shouldn't be a hard decision. Honestly I don't know why you bother with art, you should be concerning yourself with _**important**_ subjects, like math and science, maybe even speech and government. Those are _**good**_ subjects, they lead to _**stable**_ and high paying jobs."

"I don't care about money or speech or math! I like art, and that's what I wanna do!"

"Art will never get you anywhere Gilan!"

"Have you ever even seen one of my paintings?"

"You mean your graffiti, yes I have, every single one. I do not approve Gilan, my son will not be an artist!"

"But it makes me happy!"

"So does-" **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"That's the pizza. I'll get it." Gilan angrily rushed off, leaving a gust of air in his wake. His father was still red in the face, furiously scanning his brain for more points to make in his argument. **Growl.** Maybe after pizza, they could continue this. Gilan would eventually come to his senses, he just hopped when he did it wouldn't be too late. It had happened to his brother and he flat out refused to see it happen to his son, Gilan had too much promise.

The box was hot in Gilan's hands and he quickly placed it on the table grabbing two cups, and two paper plates. "Truse?" He held his hand out, wanting to just skip over this fight and just have his dad agree with him, and support his art.

"Truse." They shook hands and then began to dive into the pizza in all its bacon-y glory. The cups were soon filled to the brim with soda, sprite for Gilan and root beer for his father.

"How was the trip?"

"Boring, Eric and Adams got drunk one night and passed out a few doors down from their rooms. Eric ended up wear a floral print skirt and Adams had a coconut bra over his sweater vest."

"Seriously? Adams in a coconut bra is one of the strangest things I have ever heard of, how drunk was he?"

"Enough to find a coconut bra in the middle of Aslava, and worm his way into it." The two kicked the feet onto the table, with the pizza off to the other side of the table. With a few taps of his phone Gilan and his father were watching the Flash. Gilan had a couple ships for the show, they came and went, some more then others, Eddie and Barry, Barry and Caitlin, Snart and Barry, Cico and Kendra, and finally Ronnie and Caitlin. He had a lot of ships but hey, that's just any fandom.

They were only on season one because his father made him promise not to watch without him, it was hard, so many people and so many spoilers at school. It was a miracle how he only escaped with only a few small, and one big, spoilers.

The screen flashed (hehe, I made a funny) in all different colors, red, yellow, green, and blue as the older man began to nod off. Despite the bright lights on the TV the man could feel all of the travel and pizza catch up with him. He was sprawled out, legs out on the footrest and his body laying over the entire couch. Gilan simple giggled a tad bit when he saw his father. The man was serious and dignified most days but seeing him now, like this with his hair tousled, and body hanging around the couch, snoring louder than tractor.

Gilan turned off the Tv, threw a blanket over his father, and began to tiredly walk back into his room (more accurately known as his garage). Once at his bed he just passed out, too tired to care enough about changing or brushing his teeth. His eyelids slammed shut as if they were made out of lead.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I just wanna thank all of you for following and favoriting my account and my story. Also thank you so much for the reviews! I love getting to hear what you guys think! Thank you so much and I hope you have a wonderful weekend!


	11. Green Eyes and Dark Shadows

_Hi everyone! I am so late with this chapter but better late then never I guess! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading!_

* * *

Last time: Gilan turned off the Tv, threw a blanket over his father, and began to tiredly walk back into his room (more accurately known as his garage). Once at his bed he just passed out, too tired to care enough about changing or brushing his teeth. His eyelids slammed shut as if they were made out of lead.

* * *

 _First he thought he was awake, it just seemed so real at first, the grass, the sky, himself, all seemed so real. He reached out to touch the flowers but before he even got a foot (30.48 centimeters) closer they wilted and blew off in the wind that was rapidly gaining speed. George and Jenny were beside him, each with a perfectly white spray can in their hands. His father was off to the side a spray paint bottle in each hand, one emerald green and the other black, the two main colors of his last painting._ _What's up with that?_ _His dad walked closer, until he was only a foot and a half (45.72 centimeters) away, George and Jenny moved back to stand beside his father. Slowly the raised the cans into his face and then in less than the count of three they began to spray paint Gilan, with white and green and black. It god in his eyes and Gilan went down on his nears, yelling in pain, his arms, legs, and hair was covered. He tried to shield his face but they only got closer and closer._ " _ **Stop!"**_

 _Will… Will was in his dream… why? It made no sense. He just met the guy yet he could remember so much, his hair, his height, his eyes, how he always leaned towards the person he was talking to. The shorter boy had pushed away George and was now struggling with Gilan's father. It seemed like the older man would be winning, he had Will's collar in his grasp and Will was tip toeing, trying not to get strangled by the fabric. He'd desperately throw a few punches and it was like seeing a little kid fight the big bad middle school bully, the older was just too big and strong. He grabbed Will's wrists and held them in his other hand._ " _ **DAD STOP!"**_ _The other two males stopped struggling with each other to look at the shout's origin. Slowly Will wormed his way out of the mans grasp and started to run. Before Gilan's father unfroze Will had already disappeared in the green, crowned forest._ " _ **Will!"**_

 _This time it was Gilan's turn, his father grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him to the ground. Gilan groaned once his back and side made contact with the hard ground. He rolled around a little bit trying to get up. For dramatic effect Gilan father leaned in close to his ear and whispered,_ " _ **Just give up, it isn't worth fighting back, give up."**_

 _As an act of defiance he pushed himself up off the paint splattered ground, he stood on unsteady feet and was shaking a little bit but he was standing._ _Don't give up, don't give up._ _He brushed the hair out of his eyes and started fighting, he pushed, bit, kicked, and screamed, all of it worth it. His father and attacker was laying on the ground, eyes open breathing heavily. Jenny and George had disappeared sometime after Will ran away. He rubbed at his face trying to clean off some of the paint that his dream father and friends had sprayed all over him. The only part of his body he seemed to clean off was the area around ups eyes, he looked quite like a raccoon believe it or not. The bright green paint that had been sprayed into his eyes stained his pupils, once a hazel eyes were now a lively green. The black paint left splotches all over his skin, they coated his arms and legs and climbed up his neck, coloring the edges of his face. The black paint spread across his skin like ink spilled._

Sweat had glued his hair to the pillow, and crust had formed in the corners of his eyes. He stretched out on his bed, hearing his joints cracking. He pointed his toes and his whole foot and his ankle cracked. The red alarm clock started to ring and he quickly snatched it up from the nightstand and threw it across the room. Gilan's whole world went black when he slammed the pillow over his face. _Why was my fucking alarm on? It is Sunday… I don't need to do anything.. thi-this is the day of sleep!_ He groaned knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. _Stupid alarm. Stupid me for not turning the stupid thing off. Ugh… Why?! Why cruel world why?_

He rolled out of bed (and onto his floor), resentful about leaving his bed. He held his pillow in a tight grip, bolting his eyes shut, trying to block out the world (and the stupid alarm clock) and drift back to sleep. This seemed to not be what fate had in store for the teen as another alarm clock rang across the room. Soon two more joined the other two. "UGHHH!"

He buried his face into his pillow before finally opening his eyes to see the bright light bleed through his window. The light made him only grumpier.. he just needed some coffee and then everything would be alright. Coffee… it would change everything. He draped the blanket around his shoulders and made his way into the kitchen (to his delight he found that the coffee maker was already started up and halfway through the process). His eyes stared at the coffee pot with a mix of tired emotions. "You have a problem."

"No I don't!"

"You're wrapped in a blanket staring at the coffee pot like it's your long lost love… I think you do."

"Say what you want.." A black and white Sherlock mug was placed in his hands. The inscription read: I am SHER-locked. The Sherlock mug was by far one of Gillan's favorites. His father had given it to him for it 15th birthday. "You're one to talk… I mean… I've seen your room. How do you even have any room for your bed?"

"I sleep in a single bed."

"When do you get rid of the queen?"

"'Bout a year ago, needed the space for all my books. And it's not a problem Gilan.. you can never have too many books, you can however have too much coffee." He nodded over in the direction of Gilan's cup as Gilan turned away keeping his precious coffee safe. "I'm not gonna take it.. Geeze… I already know that's a fight I'd lose."

"Eh… maybe. You never know though."

"Want me to try?" the older man jested.

"No thank you."

"Then don't get on my books… okay kid?"

"Not a kid but okay dad." Gilan rinsed out his cup and placed it in the dishwasher. Sitting down he dug into his pocket feeling around for his phone. Will had given him his number yesterday and he wanted to plug it into his phone. _Shit!_ The black marker had been smudged beyond reading. _It must have washed off in the rain. Dang it! I'll have to ask him for it again which will make me look like a complete fucking idiot! Ugh! Why rain?! God this is gonna be so awkward to ask him for it.. Maybe he has a friend I can ask or something? No it'd be best to ask him… if I asked one of his friends I'd look like a creep._

* * *

 _Hello again my beautiful creatures. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading! Have a wonderful weekend!_


	12. Boyfriend Material

Hey guys! I know this chapter is late by a date again so I have decided something, I am going to post on Saturdays instead of Fridays now. It is more convient with my schedule and I hope it will be better for all of you. If you would rather I post on Fridays (or any other days) you can comment and I'll see what I can do. Also I have a poll up on my page so if you wanna check that out that would be wonderful! Okay I'm gonna stop now so that you can read. :)

* * *

"Who ya texting?"

"No one… not yet at least.. So do you wanna do anything today or are you gonna sleep off the jet lag?"

"Sleep sounds so good right now, sorry Gil, I'm just really tired. Good news though, no more trips for another month or two and not as long too. We'll do something soon though alright?"

"Sounds good dad. Can't wait. Now go sleep, I know you need it."

"Thanks son," the father patted the teen's shoulder, passing him to get into the hallway that led to his room.

Once his father had disappeared into his room Gilan sprung up from his seat and jogged back to his room/garage. It was there he got an idea, the chances were slim but there was a possibility that Will could be at the cafe like he was yesterday. Maybe he could play it off like he just bumped into him? Almost like coincidence, yeah that should work. At least if he actually saw Will there and things worked out perfectly. His own hopes were in fate's hands then… he could only hope that they favored tall, gay, boys, probably not. Fate doesn't tend to favor anyone…

When he arrived at the small shop it was nearly vacant. His shoulders slumped when he saw the lack of dark hair that belonged to a familiar face. The only person in there-besides the barista- was a brunette girl sitting in the corner with a pencil tucked behind her ear and another five scattered among her papers.

"How's it going Alyss?" He turned in the direction of the voice. Could it be that he got lucky? A stroke of lucky that might even be similar to finding a leprechaun's pot of gold (I know it sounds stupid..). The dark haired teen sat on the couch beside Alyss.

 _Should I do it? He's with a friend… maybe if I just walk by he'll notice me? Ugh how can I get him to notice me without waving my arms around. Okay, first step, stop staring that's weird, he'll think you're weird. I'm gonna walk by him… maybe I should drop something when I pass him? Do I have anything to drop?_ He felt around in his pockets, searching for an object to use in his plan. _No I do not. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, grab a coffee and go.. I'll see him at school._

Gilan then came and left the bathroom quickly, but he failed to notice something, the toilet paper stuck to his shoe. "Hey wait up." Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a light tug near his foot. Gilan was surprised to see Will, hand still on his shoulder and his foot on a piece of toilet paper. Will was still looking down at the floor.

"Thanks."

"No problem Gilan." Will released the other's shoulder and began to walk back to his spot next to Alyss.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I get your number again? I'm really sorry to ask for it again… It's just I was riding home on my bike and it was raining… it bled off. Sorry." Gilan held his arm out hopeful.

"Sure, just let me grab a marker." He looked through the pile on the coffee table only to comeback a few minutes later with no marker but his phone in hand. "I couldn't find a marker so if you could just put your number in my phone? Would that work?

"Y-yeah it'd work just fine." The younger teen handed over his phone, smiling. Quickly Gilan punched in the number, desperately trying to get a handle on his nerves, and stop the shaking. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome" With those last words said Gilan walked over to the counter, ordered his coffee and then left.

* * *

"Who was that Will?"

"Just this guy."

"What's his name?"

"Gillian."

"I like it. Are you gonna call him?"

"Yeah…" Alyss uncharacteristically giggled. She crossed her arms across of her chest and smiled.

"Boyfriend material?"

"God!" He threw a pen at her with an annoyed sigh. "I thought you were the mature one!"

"I am, I'm just happy for you.. You've never had a boyfriend before…" She knelt over and picked up the pen and a notebook that had fallen off the coffee table.

"I-I- I've had a boyfriend before!"

"You did! You never told me! Was it before Halt and Pauline adopted you?"

"Yeah… his name was Quinn… we didn't last long only a month or two… but it's still long enough for him to be considered my boyfriend soo yeah…"

"Okay.. but I think Gilan is cute, you need to give that boy a call or I'll do it for you! Honestly I can see it with my bare eyes that you are interested."

"As opposed to what? Your clothed eyes?" He scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She sat up, straightening her posture.

"Nevermind that. Come one, give him a text."

"Later."

"Alright." He wasn't aware that Alyss was secretly running over plans to make sure the two boys ended up together. For their entire friendship of 3 years she had never seen Will look at anyone the way he did at the older teen, understandable so though, as Will and her were only 16, but she was still excited for him. Sometimes this girly side came out in Alyss, she didn't show it often but on occasion… she let out a few giggles or wore a dress, on occasion.

"Anyway… Homework. What did you need help with Will?"

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! I hope you guys liked this chapter and have a great weekend, bye y'all!


	13. Grammar Is A Bitch, Math Is a Nightmare

_Very late once again and I am super sorry. Class has been a freaking tornado of homework, tests, quizies, projects, and papers (all of which are my own personal nightmare). Well here it is, hope you like it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own ranger's apprentice or any of it's characters. (It would be much gayer if I did)_

* * *

 _Okay… I'm happy, he has my number… I just have to wait for him to text… What if he just blows me off? Maybe he didn't give me his number again so that I didn't bug him… Maybe he realized his mistake the first time? No… I gotta stop thinking like this. Besides I'm the older one, shouldn't I be the secure one… the one who the younger relies on? No wait in a relationship you rely on each other… I don't think I'm ready… What if I'll never be ready? Oh gosh I'm gonna die alone aren't I?_

Gilan drank up the rest of his coffee outside and then tossed his cup. His father would be sleeping the whole day so Gil figured he should just walk around town. _Where to go?..._ There weren't many places to go in the town, a blessing to some, but a curse to others (one being Gilan). There was a theater that played old school films, like Casablanca and the Wizard of OZ, when Christmas rolled around they'd play, It's a Wonderful Life, as if it wasn't already on repeat for at least four channels on TV all across town.

There were a few restaurants too, a comic bookstore and two bakeries across the street from each other. Thankfully pretty much every town had a library. While Gilan didn't particularly like reading he did enjoy the peace and quiet, as well as the frozen hot chocolate that the libraries cafe made. Chocolate was another one of his weaknesses… as the other was coffee.

 _The library it is then._ When he stepped through the big wood doors it was colder than usual, even with his jacket. _Definitely no frozen drinks today… maybe in an hour another coffee._ He scaled the stair and walked through the young adult section fealing the spines of the books as he went with, periodically feeling the rougher edges of the book case. He had a special place.. A small nook that oddly enough seemed to never have any occupant except for him. There were two comfy chairs and a love seat, as tall as Gilan was, he had a hard time napping in the love seat but it was a nice place to hang out.

He flopped onto the loveseat pulling his phone out of his pocket to play some random addicting game. Eventually his phone started to bore him so he pulled out a sketchbook and began to think up a few designs… he had been wanting to do Thor for a while… or Bast… might as well sketch them all out.. _What if I did them all together?_ Quickly we sketched out three fragments.. the bottom right had the silhouette of Bast, with cat ears sticking out of her hair, the top piece had Thor hammer raised, and finally at the bottom left there was Hephaestus. _I don't like it._ He took the paper and did the one thing that nearly everyone who is unhappy with their sketch work does: he crumpled it into a ball and jammed it into his backpack.

 _Later I guess.. I actually feel like reading for once._ He put everything away in his backpack and scanned the book spines that he had be grazing hours ago. Some of the books were new, and tightly bound and glued together, while others had a few pages falling out and the spine was cracked and fraying. The state of the book didn't matter the only thing that mattered was if it would entertain him. The first book that caught his eye was: Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus: The Lightning Thief. It had been the first book and the first series that made him actually enjoy reading, he enjoyed it yeah, but if had to pick between reading and painting, it'd always be painting hands down. Art was just more important and more enjoyable to him.

Towards the end of the stack of books there was the manga section. A few looked familiar to him, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Ouran, and Haikyuu. He personally loved Haikyuu and Ouran the most soon followed by One Piece and then Fairy Tail. Gilan was staring at the book case.. Trying to decide either to re-read a series he'd already read or start something new. Not much on the case looked super promising. _I feel like I've already read up everything good… If only the Blue Exorcist manga was here… I've been wanting to read that forever, ever since I watched the anime._

As usual in a small town the manga section was far from well stocked. The one book case had the first 24 One Piece Volumes, the first 6 of Ouran, the first 15 of Haikyuu and then like 20 Fairy Tail, plus of course the ones that Gilian had yet to read (which were only a few). _Just gonna re-read One Piece._

He picked up the first and second volumes, walked them over to the librarian's desk and signed them out. He went back into his spot and just read until he was finished with the two books. From there he dropped them back off and left. _I wonder if dads' awake. I'll just call him._

 _ **Ring. Ring. Ring.**_ "Yes?"

"Hi dad. I'm in town right now, do you want me to grab you anything?"

"I was just looking in the fridge.. Yeah if you could, yeah, grab me something."

"Anything specific?"

"No, I'm fine with whatever."

"Sure, okay. I'll be back in thirty, hour tops."

"Good." Gilian walked off over to the restaurant across the street. It was a quick in and out venture that ended with two burgers and fries packed away in a brown paper bag. When he got home he put his father's food onto the table, called out to him, sat down and ate.

Dinner went by silently, the only sounds being made, the scratching of chairs and munching of food. His father would never say this out loud but his son ate so loudly… how in the world could it be possible to eat and project a sound as if he had a microphone to his mouth. How could anyone make fries sound so loud?

"So… Gil-" **I hope this won't sound impolite, or come across as too forthright, but even though you seem alright! I think I'm better than you!** (comment if you know what the lyric is from!)

Gilan's hand flew to his pocket and he grabbed his phone before it could go on with the song. Before he could answer it the person on the other end hung up. "Huh I wonder who that was." _**Ding!**_ He pulled his phone out of his pocket again and checked the screen.

' _Hey Gilan, it's Will. Just wanted to say hi, I know you're probably busy but… yeah.. Hi.'_

"Gilian no phones at the table."

"Got it Dad," He groaned. He slipped his phone into the pocket trying to glance back at it when he could.

"Phone away, I told you that Gilan. I will take it away." Gilan didn't look at his phone until the end of that night (Which as most know is like a torture all in itself… ). Just before he was about to fall asleep he texted Will back. ' _Hey Will! Won't be ablle to talk tonight maybe tommorew?'_

An hour or so after he fell asleep Will texted him back. _Cool, and maybe I can help you with your spelling and your grammar. :D_

* * *

 _Thats it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Keep on shipping Willan! Also I have a poll up on my profile so please check that out and vote!_


	14. Witch Hunt

Hey readers! I finally remembered! I know super impressive *may the be sarcasm with me*. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Monday morning was, as usual a kick in the ribs, well at least more than any other day of the week. Gilan saw that he was late again and silently made a vow to stop making a habit of it. He just needed more time in the morning, his shirt was wrinkled, his jeans were messy, and his bed head was having a serious vendetta against him. He couldn't be one of those boys with the nice looking cowl licks nope… he just had to have the ones that made him look like he was just electrocuted.

His father peaked his head in. "Gilan do you want a ride to school?" Gilan had to think it over a little bit before he agreed, he liked his motorcycle but maybe the ride would give him a chance to fix his hair a little before he got to school. While walking to the car he managed to catch a glimpse of his reflection and all he could think was: _Geeze I look like a mess._

It wasn't horrible really, just a few wrinkles and dirt on his jeans, a little gel and a comb could easily fix the bed head as well. He was just stressing over nothing, like usual. Gilan had a talent for working himself up by worrying and just generally making himself nervous. A worry wart to the core would be a good way to describe him.

He slid into the front seat and pulled down the mirror to inspect his hair, with a comb he gently fixed a few of the major cowlicks and such. His backpack laid at his feet, half zipped. The two men didn't speak during the ride, which wasn't unusual, they just didn't talk in the car. Quickly Gilan threw the comb into the glove compartment, and zipped his backpack. He wanted to hear what everyone else said about the newest painting. It was his favorite so far, so naturally he wanted it to be most everyone's favorite as well. The school paper sometimes did a paper about the art if they were feeling rebellious, the school couldn't shut down the club for two reasons, they didn't have anywhere to put so many students, and partially freedom of speech. Haha thank goodness that so many people signed up for newspaper this year.

He sprung out of his seat the second the car parked, said bye, and jogged to the crowd surrounding the location for his painting. The other teenagers were talking loudly. The principal was standing on a stool right in front of his painting. "Students! This is an act of vandalism! You should not look at it like it is art!" _Okay ouch dude. I spent hours on that.. I'd like to see you do something like that you little piece of shit._ Gilan's whole body stiffened, his hands clenched at his sides, his fingertips dug into his skin.

The principal had a megaphone in his hands. "I urge you students, if you are doing this or know someone who could be doing this _please_ tell me," he placed his palm on his chest and then gestured over to the line of teachers, "or to them." _This is ridiculous.. can't you just let me keep painting?_ "We have our suspicions and they will be pulled out of class and questioned. _Are you kidding me? They are treating this like it's a freaking cop show._ "Oh and one more thing! We have reason to believe that there are now _two_ vandals! So please, help us catch them, I promise that there will be a reward, 5 homework passes that would allow you to get out of essays, and any other sort of homework or group project and still get an A or B." _Holy shit! Okay I'm done for! And so's the other guy. And here begins the witch hunt._

* * *

 **The Principal**

 _This ends soon! I will not allow these CHILDREN make a mockery of me! My school is being defaced and I will not stand for it. Even if these paintings are rather good they shouldn't be there. The artists did not get any sort of permission from me or other people on the school board… and there's too many students to try to weed them out. I'd suggest painting over them if they weren't so good and if I painted over it it'd probably end up worse or something, I just need to get them by the roots._

The man gathered his books and files before leaving to get back to his office. His office was surprisingly small for a school so big. The desk was covered with numerous stacks of papers, each color coded. _I need to get some more file cabinets._ He sat down on his worn office chair, he desperately wanted a new one but it just wasn't in the budget and he didn't want to buy a chair. The computer in the corner of his desk was nearly the age of a freshman, it was the worst thing ever, so much that he just brought his laptop in.

Looking at all the work he wanted to shout. The papers stacked around the corners of the desk were closing in on him. "Ugh."

* * *

Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! I have a poll up just to remind you again! Don't forget to R&R! Have a great week/weekend! Bye y'all!


	15. The Nightmare Before Christmas

10 minutes later Gilan was hopping off his motorcycle and stepping into the coffee shop. Will wasn't there so he grabbed a seat close to the front and pulled out his phone. Gilan had a few favorite apps that he'd go to when he was bored, the first was a puzzle game, the second was a writing app, and the third would probably have to be wattpad. He had a favorite story on wattpad, it was called: The Riveting Lives of Russell and Sal (this is not my story, I just happen to really love it). He didn't get to read long though because only a minute or two after he sat Wil was plopping down in a chair across from him.

"Hi Gil."

"Hi Will… do you have your homework?" Will quickly pulled his bag onto his lap and dug for his homework.

"Ye-yeah I have it! Just.. um..give me a second." finally he found the thin black folder and placed it on the table. "I need coffee before we start. Want any? I'll pay."

"You sure? I can pay."

"No. You're helping me with this work I might as well buy you a coffee."

"Well thanks dude!"

"No prob." Will hopped off his seat and it was just then that Gilan noticed how short Will was, it was pretty cute actually. The shortie now stood in line, waiting for Gilan to join him. The teen got the hint rather quickly and soon found his place beside the younger man. "So what do you want?"

"Black coffee, with honey."

"Hey, I order the same thing. Cool."

"Yeah." There were plenty of college and highschool students scattered around the cafe. The line was full and it was pretty obvious that they'd be waiting for awhile. Both the boys were silently wishing that the line was shorter and that they knew what to say. Will was a few feet in front of Gilan since he'd be ordering and he was itching to turn back and look. Gilan on the other end was staring at the back of Will's head, imagining holding that head and crushing his lips in a kiss, with his hands buried in the beautiful brown hair. _I'd love to-_

"Gil come on! We're up." He snapped out of it and walked up beside Will.

"Hello, what would you like to order today?"

"We'll take two medium, black coffees, with honey."

"Okay! Would you like anything else?" Will turned back to Gilan and asked him if he wanted anything to eat.

"No I'm good."

"Okay, just a blueberry muffin, and a chocolate chip muffin please."

"Alright! Can I have a name for the order please?"

"Will."

"Okey-dokey. That'll be $11.50."

"Here you go."

"Thank you have a wonderful day! You're food should be out shortly."

"You too!" The two walked away quickly, Will walking faster than Gil to get away from his embarrassment of the classic, "you too."

The cashier was right, the drinks were finished within minutes. Will grabbed the muffins and Gilan held the coffee. Homework went by quickly, especially with Gilan's help. If Gil had to guess though, he'd say that Will didn't even need his help, Will was doing just fine, better than fine in fact. "Why'd you say you needed help with your homework?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need help, you're doing better than me when I did this assignment.. And I got an -A."

Will looked down at his feet he was tapping his heels together. His cheeks were blushing faintly. "Well.. I kinda just wanted to hang out with you I guess.. And I was too nervous to just go up to you and ask.. So I pretended I needed help with my homework. Sorry for lying.."

"It's fine Will.. You don't need an excuse to hang out if you wanna hang out just text me and we'll do it!"

"Awesomeeee." Will looked around trying to think of something else to say.

"Favorite superhero?"

"The Flash.. maybe Superman too."

"Okay the Flash is a good choice.. But Superman? I'm sorry the only Superman I like is the one in Smallville."

"But it's Superman! He's iconic!"

"So is Magneto and Bane! Just because he's iconic doesn't mean he's a good choice for your favorite."

"You're right about that but what if I just like Superman?"

"Okay, fine, you are entitled to your opinion."

"Thank you."

"Even if it's the wrong one." Gilan thought he was being so clever with slipping in the, "even if it's the wrong one."

"Whatever. What about you? Favorite hero?"

"Aquaman.. Probably."

"Aquaman.. And you want to get on me about Superman…" _Well… Um.. Oh gosh._

"Fine, Fine. You can have your Superman."

"Thank you." Will smirked and perked up. He picked up his coffee and drank up before Gilan asked another question.

"So you live with Mr. O'Carrick?"

"Halt. Yeah he was my foster dad but then he adopted me. Him and Pauline."

"If you don't mind me asking… how long were you in the foster system?"

"I don't mind, lets see.. I was in the foster system since birth until I was around 11."

"Must have been lonely.."

"Yeah it was. Geeze we are getting grim aren't we?" Gilan smiled and agreed, steering the topic off of Will's adoption to favorite movies.

"Okay don't judge me, but… I love Halloween Town. I used to watch it all the time, whenever it played during Halloween I'd watch it on repeat until I finally fell asleep. I love it."

"NO judgement here I love The Nightmare Before Christmas."

Will took a large sip of coffee. "Never heard of it."

"You've never heard of the Nightmare Before Christmas!? How?"

"I don't know… I just haven't." Gilan stood up, draining what was left of his coffee. He started packing up his bag and quietly, while looking at Will. "You're not leaving cause I haven't seen The Nightmare Before Christmas, are you?" Will was frowning. He put down his coffee cup and looked at Gilan for an answer.

"Of course not! _We_ are leaving, we're gonna go to the drive through and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, cause frankly it'd be a crime if I let you go through the world for another hour without seeing it."

* * *

I hope ya'll have a great weekend and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Goodbye! :)


	16. A Skeleton Named Jack

Hello folks! I hope you had a wonderful week and I just wanna say ranger's apprentice doesn't belong to me and neither do the characters (sadly)

* * *

"Alright, let me finish my coffee and then we can go."

"Awesome! Don't worry about the cost, I have my bike and I'll pay."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." Will drank up the last bit of his coffee and wrapped up his muffins, _for the road_ , as he said. Gently he placed them in his bag along with his nearly forgotten finished homework. Will followed Gilan through the shop and went through the door when Gilan held it open for him. "Thanks." Gilan smiles and walked Will to his bike. "Spare helmet?"

Gilan went digging around in his side bag, and smiled as he reached what he was searching for, a bright white helmet with sea blues and greens painted on it, into crashing waves. He handed it to Will.

"Cool helmet."

"Thanks I painted it myself."

"Really? That's so cool, I paint a little myself but I'm not any good, it's more of a hobby I guess."

"Why do I have a hard time believing you."

"I-I paint, why would I lie about that?"

"Not about the painting part, more like, the, "I'm not so good," part."

"Oh believe me what I do, it- it's nothing special."

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Umm… I don't think so.."

"Okay well next time you paint something send me a picture. Please. Please with sprinkles and ice cream." Gilan shot him with his gorgeous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but don't be surprised when you become blind, after seeing it.. it's bad."

"I shall not lose thine sight when I gaze upon thy slightly workings."

"What the frick frack dude. You're such a nerd." Will laughed and Gilan tried to play it off as him being suave.

They both got on the bike, Will teasing him about his nerd language as much as he could.

The drive-in movie theater didn't start up for half an hour (it had to get darker) so Gilan suggested that Will call his father so he wouldn't be so worried this time. "Okay, give me a sec, I'll call him." Surprisingly Halt was okay and would be fine as long as they invited some friends and Gilan had him home by 8:30. "I need to be back by 8:30, which by Halt's standards means 8:15 at the latest."

"So who do you wanna invite?"

"Alyss and her girlfriend, and maybe Horace?"

"Okay that'll work, I'll text George and Jenny, you text Alyss and Horace?"

"Okay, maybe if we're lucky Horace can bring over the truck. He likes to rub it in that he's older than me. That he can drive."

"How old is Horace?"

"16 it was his birthday in September."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Yup." He whipped his phone out of his bag and started texting Horace and the Alyss. Alyss texted him back first, great at communication and always responding as she was. **Hey Will, Cassandra and I would love to hang out with you and your date. *wink wink.* We're excited and we'll be there to watch it at 5! See you later!**

"Alyss and Cassandra can come."

"Cool. George said he's available. Gonna be a little late though."

"Awesome, now all we have to wonder about is Horace and Jen was it?"

"Jenny."

"Ah that's right thank you! So what do you wanna do while we wait?"

"I don't know..um…" He sat down on the grass, patting the space beside him waiting for Will to join him. Will nearly fell off- and knocked over- the motorcycle. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine.. So what's the nightmare before Christmas, about?"

Gilan's eyes glimmered and a Cheshire cat smile appeared on his face. "So there's this skeleton named Jack…."

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for following, favoriting and reviewing! I'm reallly trying to stick to scedule I set up for myself.. even though it may not always be in the same hour it is in the same day! Thank you again so much for sticking with me while I continue with this. Have a great week!


	17. Hopeless Fangirl

Hello ya'll! I hope you are having a great day and I hope you enjoy this chapter: disclaimer I do not own the Ranger's Aprentice books

* * *

They sat there talking until Alyss and her girlfriend, Cassandra. Alyss was wearing blue jeans, brown boots and a white sweater. Cassandra was wearing light blue jeans, a grey Deathly Hallows shirt, black sneakers and a black hoodie.

"Hey boys!"

"Hello Alyss, hi Cassandra." He waved at Alyss first and then to Cassandra who was slightly behind her.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Gilan, Will's date."

"Oh we know. I'm Alyss and this beauty is Cassandra." The girl blushed and shook Gilan hand before sitting on the ground and opening a bag her and Alyss had brought with them. "Oh and we brought some snacks."

"Great thanks guys!"

"No problem, so who else is coming?"

"Well we invited you guys, Horace, and Gilan's friends Jenny and George-"

"What about Fred?" Cassandra seemed to have gone into fangirl mode. She loved Harry Potter, particularly the Weasleys and Luna Lovegood. She actually did a cosplay of Luna a few months ago, her strawberry locks annoying the crap out of her.

"Fred?"

"Yes babe, Fred you should know this one! Fred&George!"

"Oh, Weasley twins…"

"Well this George doesn't even have red hair and he has no siblings." Gilan laughed a little, Cassandra was apparently more obsessed with Harry Potter than he was.

"Awww. I'm not gonna lie, slightly disappointed."

"Of course you are you fangirl addict."

She started to laugh, "Will I'm not an addict."

"SUURREEEEE."

"I've known you for like 2 minutes and I can already tell you're addicted."

"Thanks for proving my point Gil." They were all sitting on the ground now. Cassandra and Alyss were very prepared, with their snacks and blanket, Alyss was the responsible one though.

"No problem, Will."

"Awww you two are too cute!" Both of the boys blushed, and Gilan rubbed the back of his neck. Will scooted a few inches away from Gil, his date's smile faltered.

"Oh guys don't stop with couple things on account of us them you!"

Gilan turned around, "Jenny! You didn't tell me you could come!"

"Yeah I did! I texted you! You probably didn't notice though on the account of being preoccupied with your boyfriend."

Will seemed to have not have heard a thing. He was just chatting with Cassandra about the Very Harry Potter Musical. Cassandra had turned him onto it, like she had done with the Percy Jackson series, Criminal Minds, and Heroes.

"Jenny! He's not my boyfriend!" Gilan had to whisper shout, so he wouldn't be heard by Will.

"Eh not yet." The girl giggled and shrugged. Gilan decided to end this conversation, leading her to Will and his friends. "Hi I'm Jenny."

"Hi Jenny I'm Cassandra, and this is Alyss, my girlfriend."

"You love saying that don't you babe?" Alyss smiled and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

"Yes I do… babe." The two girls turned away from each other and looked back at Jenny. Cassandra decided to make the first step.

"So Jenny do you know what a fandom is?"

"No actually.. I'm not really interested in technology, I'm more of a Baker or a cook, I mean the only social media I have is Pinterest."

Gilman overheard the conversation and joined in. "I thought you had an Instagram?"

She waved the question off without a moment to spare. "Eh I got George to delete it for me, it was too confusing."

"George could have shown you how to use it."

"He tried, then he finally realized that I was hopeless and deleted it for the greater good."

The group began to laugh.

"You're really that hopeless Jen?"

"Yeah pretty much." She laughed and plopped down on the blanket beside the two other girls. "So who else is coming?"

"George and possibly Will's friend Horace." Jenny's eyes went wide. Inside she was squealing, Horace was the guy that their group of them had suspected as gay. They had never really asked him but after seeing him kissing one of the cheerleaders in the back of math class their suspicions were expelled. (I know cliche right?) Back then she had secretly hoped Horace was gay, he was George's type and she didn't want him to be alone.. He liked the strong guys… She did too of course and she'd be lying if she said she had never had a crush on Horace Altman.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am so thankful to have people read and enjoy my stories. All of the comments and kindness I have gotten have been amazing so thank you!


	18. Kiss Me Millions

Hello, here is yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as the others! Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers apprentice or any of the books/fandoms I mention in chapters (although I do highly recommend them all.)

* * *

The movie was starting and it seemed like Will had somehow conjured up a bucket of popcorn. All of the friends surrounded him and sat down taking handfuls of the addicting food. George popped in about 15 minutes after it had started, stating that there was "traffic." Jenny and Gilan could tell he was lying but they didn't press him any further.

Jenny surprisingly enjoyed it, as she usually wasn't much for Halloween. Gilan the king of all Halloween and spooky things sang along to every song with ought missing a word, even if he was insanely off pitch. Will chuckled every time Gilan's voice cracked. "Please. Sing with me!" Gilan pleaded, tugging on Will's arm.

"I don't know the words…"

"Doesn't matter; just sing along with me."

"Fine." He began quietly, first whispering the words and then belting them out along with Gilan. Soon Gilan stood up and began to dance dragging Will up with him.

"Care to dance?" Alyss asked her girlfriend.

"I'd be a pleasure." While the two couples were dancing and singing along to the music George and Jenny were left to talk.

"So what did you get for number 10 on the math quiz?"

"How the heck would I remember Jen? And we aren't in the same math class."

"Oh yeah… I just didn't know what to say. I know pretty much everything about you."

"What book are you reading? I mean-"

"Oh I actually started this book called Cinder it's part of this series called the lunar chronicles. It's so good! It is like fairy tales and science fiction had the most beautiful baby in the world! Cinderella is a cyborg and she's not white for once! Oh and there are robots and all kinds of technology!"

"Sounds interesting… I actually started a book as well it's called V is for Villain. So good if you liked superheroes and supervillains I'd say it is a must read."

"Well if you liked fairy tales.."

"Jenny, George! Why aren't you guys dancing too?" Gilan had to ask them. The two stood up; Jenny started to do the running man and George an offbeat jig.

"Can we be done now?"

"Fine, buzzkill George." Finally the whole group sat down in their places after a few complaints were launched their way. Will's face was bright red and he kept apologizing to the other people watching the movie. Their response: "Shush," "Be quiet!" "Shut up!"

When the movie was over with they spread out to their respective vehicles, saying their goodbyes, and telling each other they'd see them in the morning.

"Ready?" Gilan held out the same helmet to Will as he had before they drove to the movies. He jammed the helmet over his head and swung his leg over the motorbike.

"Yeah." He squeezed Gilan's ribcage; Gil recoiled when he felt the ice cold fingers clutch him.

"Sorry, your fingers are just so cold."

"Oh.. oops.. That just happens sometimes." The older teen took the younger's hands in his and began to rub them down, trying to warm them.

"Hopefully this helps."

"I can feel it. Thanks."

"No problem.. Now that your hands won't turn me to ice, lets go."

They ended up getting up back at Will's house around 8, which most certainly pleased Halt and Pauline.

Before Will went inside Gilan had to ask him a question. "Hey do your parents know you're gay?"

"Yeah, they pretty much always knew. They are cool with it, wait are you out to your parents?"

"My dad knows, my mom died before I the chance to tell her…"

"I'm sorry Gil.."

"No it's fine, sorry to end this date on such a sad note though."

"Lets make it less sad." Will hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Bye. See ya tomorrow."

"B-Bye." It made him feel like a total dope but all he wanted to do from that day forward was look at Will and feel his kiss on his cheek a thousand, no, a _**million**_ more times.

* * *

About a week later Gilan got ready dressed and packed up his bag for school. In just a few short minutes he was out the door and riding his motorcycle to school. His eyes had bags under them and he was constantly yawning. Maybe it wasn't the best option to stay up and finish his paper. He should have been working on it before the day it was due, but ever the procrastinator he didn't.

The bike ride was smooth and easy, he was ready to just get the day over with. Once he arrived at school he nearly dropped his bike. On the wall, in all its glory was a painting of a rainbow flag and 3D hearts surrounding it. His face split into huge grin and he walked into the jail with a pep in his step.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for sticking with this story, and with me 3 I love writing this story and making the shippers of WillxGilan happy. Have a wonderful weekend!


	19. For Will 3

Hello! Here I present to you chapter 19! It's been a long story and I'm just telling you that this is not the end! I still got some chapters up my writer's sleeve.

* * *

The next week, Gilan decided he wanted Will to know he was the painter, he wanted to paint something for Will. He spent the whole past week sketching designs wanting to make it personal yet untraceable, before eventually landing on the idea of a picture of Jack the skeleton, with bright color pops and crisp lines.

He had it all planned out but then just as he was about to begin painting he changed his mind. The forest. Will loved the trees, it was where they first would be perfect. Quickly he began painting trunks and branches with the brown adding black to the paint for darker brown. The leaves would be numerous shades of green, Will's favorite color.

There were a few close calls to discovery but with some hugging of the wall and his impressive ability to hold his breath for a full minute, he managed to elude discovery. His identity came for a price though, once he had let out his breath and moved away from the wall his heel managed to knock over two of his paint cans. _Fuck! Shit! What the hell did I just do?!_ The paint was splattered over his shoes and the cuffs of his jeans _. I am doomed._ He looked at his painting before ripping off his shoes and packing them in his bag with the rest of his painting supplies. He'd leave, let his shoes dry of paint and then ride home.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes Will?"

"Have you seen my green jacket?!"

"Which one?"

"The hoodie!"

"Very descriptive William." Will let out a frustrated sigh and continued to throw things around his room in search for the prized hoodie. "Just grab another jacket, I don't want to be late! I have a teacher meeting this morning Will!"

"I'm coming!" The teen ran out of his room, picked up his backpack and followed his father out the door. It had been raining and Will only realized when he felt the wet ground soak through his socks. He looked down. No shoes. "Give me second dad!" Quickly he unlocked the door and grabbed the first pair of his shoes he saw. He jumped into the car just as Halt was turning the keys. His feet were contained in a swamp, the shoes making a squishy sound every time he moved an inch.

"Am I driving you home or do you have a ride?"

"I can walk-"

"No your ankle is still healing."

"Alright I'll ride home with you."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye dad." Will jumped out of the car, quickly regretting it after feeling a sharp pain in his ankle. He didn't show his pain except for a small grimince. Thankfully Halt didn't see it or else he would have dragged Will to the doctor's office again. There was a new painting and with one look all of Will's questioning and curiosity over who the artist was disappeared. _**Gilan**_. It was him, who else could it be? Gil was talented in art, and he was the one who made him go to see the, _Nightmare Before Christmas._ It was that fucking idiot. He was such a cheese ball.

He decided it would be smarter to wait until he saw Gil in person before confirming his theory. It barely needed conformation but he **had** to make absolutely sure. He didn't want to be wrong.

It wasn't until a little before lunch when he saw Gil. The older boy was digging through his messy locker. A few papers fell but his boyfriend didn't notice, Will quickly scrambled to pick them up. Gilan's eyebrows perked up and he slide behind Will to give him a hug. "Thank you Will."

"No problem. Ready to head to lunch?"

"YES. I am so hungry!" Gilan ran ahead of Will and did a heel click before waiting for his boyfriend to catch up. Laughter rang, a huge smile was plastered on Will's face.

"Was that truly necessary?"

"Absolutely." Together the two boys walked to the lunch room. They sat at a table over to the edge of the cafeteria, George was already seated and working on homework. Sadly all the girls (Jenny, Alyss, and Cassandra) had a different lunch period, which was a bummer for Gilan, George and Will. "How's the homework going?" George looked up from the thick book and blankly stared at him for a second before responding.

"Alright." His head ducked back into his textbook before finally getting sick of all the complicated formulas and headache inducing material. "So did you guys see that painting?"

"Yeah." Gilan wanted to smack George in the head, lightly of course. The younger boy had known about his beautiful secret for a month now and he loved to make hints about it in a snug manner. _Who knew George could be so evil?_

"Oh yeah I saw it this morning! It's so cool! I actually wanted to talk about it with you." _Good he got the hint._ Will looked at George, "alone." George looked a little flustered at first but surprisingly enough stood his ground.

"I'm still eating, if you wanna move feel free. I'll join you two later." Will smiled and jumped out of his seat. Gilan followed quickly after him. Gilan turned back at George to see his friend mouthing the words, " _have fun."_ The wink was a bit suggestive though… That twat.

At first he nearly lost Will, as he turned a corner he just barely caught a glimpse of the boy before he turned around, finally he stopped, outside the janitor's closet. Losing all composure Will threw the door open and shoved his boyfriend in the closet. _Okay… Maybe he didn't get the hint? Whatever. I still get to makeout with him._ As soon as Will clicked the light on the taller boy made a move. He held Will's head in his hands and went in for a kiss. "What are you doing?"

"We are in the janitor's closet… it seemed cliche but then again as long as I'm kissing you.."

"Not in here you idiot I want our first kiss to not be beside a vomit bucket. Has anyone told you how completely, utterly romantic you are?"

"Nope, not a word about my romantic capabilities, unless they were of the kissing variety, I've been told I'm quiet gifted in that department."

"I'd hope so, but I wanted to ask you about the painting on the wall outside." The tall boy nodded, trying to get his boyfriend to speed up. "Well… did you paint it?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful."

"I know."

"Did you just HAN SOLO ME?!"

"Maybe…"

"Dork."

"Nerd."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm so thankful for all the comments!


	20. Dammit Gil

hey. Its been awhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"You wanna hang out tonight?" Will had magically appeared outside of his locker and it was by no means an unpleasant surprise.

"Can't I've got work."

"Alright. Are we still on for Saturday night though?"

"You betcha."

"I'll see you later."

"See you later."

* * *

Gilan wanted to surprise Will again... This was gonna be a painting of Aphrodite. Even though they had only been dating a few months everything he felt for Will was almost painfully real. He felt bad for lying to his dark-haired beauty but a surprise was a surprise, he couldn't spoil it.

* * *

It seems someone else was ready to spoil it. When he had gotten there he could see the man, his face was covered by a bandana and a hood. If he had been taller he would have been frightening. The man turned around, dropping his paint can and reaching down to grab another, he saw Gil and started packing up his things. Gil was faster, he caught up to the shorter man. "Who are you?" The other man's hoodie was grasped in his hand with a death grip. With the other hand, he pulled down the cloth. "Will?!"

"Dammit, Gil you ruined the surprise." Will smiled and Gilan shocked let go of the jacket only for Will to run off shouting about how he would see the other teen on Monday.


	21. Heart Stopper

Hope you all like this chapter sadly I'm gonna have to tell you this is one of the last ones but don't worry there are still a few left! So just stick with me okay?! Thank you so much for reading so far!

* * *

About a year had passed and Will and Gilan had already made it official (about 2 months into the relationship), they told everyone, if they didn't know already (let's be honest, they all knew). The two had gone from seeing each other in the halls in passing glances to hugging and walking everywhere together. The students weren't stupid, some of the faculty yeah, definitely, but not the students.

" **Hey Will do you want a ride to school?"**

" **Umm.. yeah actually, that would be great. See ya soon Gil!"**

" **See ya soon Wil."**

Will tossed his phone toward his bed, given his luck the phone didn't actually end up on his bed. "Shit! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He repeated spouting out the word until he had his phone in his hands, only a small crack- more like a scratch- on the screen. He tested it out turning it on and off and then checking the rest of the functions, slow as usual. The breath he had been holding was released. He stuffed the phone into his pocket and ran downstairs, taking two steps at a time. He sat down at the table a bowl of cereal.

"Will, your birthday is coming up, do you know what you want?"

"No, I don't actually…"

"Well, I want a list by this time tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, dad."

"Are you riding to school with me or is Gilan picking you up?"

"Gilan."

"Okay great. Don't forget your backpack."

"I won't!" He shoveled the last bite of cereal into his mouth and began to pile books into his bag.

"Shoes!" Will looked down, he wasn't wearing shoes. He scrambled around, tossing over a few coats, the broom, and the trash can.

"Where are they?!"

"It's not my job to know. And don't destroy my home looking for your shoes!"

"I gotta find them though!"

"After all you can't ride a motorcycle without shoes." A smirk grazed Halt's face, a few wrinkles tied to the corners of his eyes and mouth. "Now put the trash away and I might just help you look for them." With a look of defeat in his eyes, Will agreed to Halt's offer with the nod of his head and a quite, "alright."

Halt being Halt found the shoe seconds after the problem arose. "Can you take out the trash as well? You know since you're already picking it up?"

"Ok." As soon as Will was out of sight with the black garbage bag in hand Half revealed the shoes he had hidden behind his back. The beeper started to go off alerting him that his coffee had been finished. After a few moments, Will came back from the garage and started to resume his search.

"Here you go Will." His father chucked the shoes at him and began to finish packing his own bag. Once he was done he told Will that he'd see him at school and then left.

"See ya later!"

* * *

 **Gil where are you? -** _ **Will, 7:50**_

 **Come on…. You're worrying me. You were supposed to pick me up more than an hour ago…** _**-Will, 9:15**_

* * *

Alright that's the end of this chapter I hope y'all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!. Have a great weekend lovely people!


	22. Fuck IF

**Hey, I know that this chapter is late but at this point what do you expect from me? I hope you guys enjoy this and just keep in mind that I am an asexual female so I can only be so accurate.**

* * *

 **Gil where are you? -** _ **Will, 7:50**_

 **Come on…. You're worrying me. You were supposed to pick me up more than an hour ago…** _**-Will, 9:15**_

Will was getting jittery, his leg was bouncing up and down at what seemed like a hundred miles a minute. It was like Gil to be late, it was one of his worst but lovable traits, for some reason though Gil's absence was nagging at him. When Gilan came he'd have to bug him about it.

"Hey, Pauline?"

"Yeah Will," she shouted from upstairs.

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Yea-WAIT! NO! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! YOU HAVE SCHOOL! Your dad should have driven you! Did you fake being sick?!" She came down the stairs in a rushed, graceful manner. Her feet barely making a sound as they plopped down the stairs.

"Gil was supposed to pick me up."

"Oh, did he text you?" Will looked down at the phone in his hand. _Maybe I missed the buzzing before? I'll check just to make sure._ No text. He shut it off but then he could have sworn he felt it, with lighting speed he pressed the power button and checked it again.

"Nope."

"I'll drive you to his house then. We can grab a coffee on the way home if he is alright."

"Okay."

"Just let me get finish getting dressed and we'll get going."

Will gulped and asked her to be quick. She responded by asking him to start and warm up the car.

 **Hey dad? Gil never came to pick me up. Pauline is gonna drive me to check up on him.**

No answer. _Probably teaching a class..._

When Pauline slid into her seat, Will was picking at his nails. "I thought you stopped doing that?"

"Nervous habit." He stopped picking.

"Don't worry I'm sure Gilan just fell asleep or something."

"Hopefully." The trip to Gil's was quiet, and Pauline must have broken the speed limit by at least 20 miles per hour. "I'm sure he'll be fine.." She rubbed his shoulder and took the car out of park and hit the gas.

"Don't you need to put on a seatbelt?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." She said it so matter-a-factly as if she had just simply forgotten about it.

"You never forget your seatbelt… you lecture me about it every time I forget."

"Everyone makes mistakes once in awhile. Now let it go so I can focus on driving." He put his hands up in surrender. His foot kept tapping on the floor and each time he noticed, he tried and failed to stop it. "He's fine, and once you drag him out of bed I'll help you beat him senseless for (A) worrying us, and for (B) not driving you to school when he said he would. You can't miss school, if he even tries to shrug this off I have half a mind to slap him into the right senses."

Will hopped out of the car the second the car had stopped. "And you're trying to get me to relax…."

"I'm no help am I?"

"No, not really."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't worry." He was content staring at his shoes for the rest of the ride. Gilan's bike wasn't in the driveway and neither was his father's car. His dad probably went to work… but where is Gil's bike? Maybe he put it inside the garage…. Unlike him but maybe. Maybe. He ran towards the garage and started to pull open the large door. Pulling and pulling on the handle trying to get the door even a foot off the ground. Finally, he gave up and just started banging on the door, shouting at Gil to wake up.

"I don't think he's here."

"Yeah… no kidding." Will raked the hair out of his face, looking around the property, as if he were trying to solve a crime. His eyes slowly studied and cataloged as much as his brain could hold.

"I'm gonna take you to school. He'll show up soon, then you can give him a verbal beatdown." Will sighed, he just wanted to stay here, just wanted to wait, but Pauline wanted what was best for him, and that apparently seemed to be spending a good 4 hours in a prison. She knew his mind wouldn't be at school, not till he saw Gil, Will was a natural worrier. "You'll be fine for a few hours. I'll pick you up from school if he isn't there and we can come back here. Okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

Ready?"

"Yup." Will slammed the car door shut.

"Seatbelt." _Click._ Pauline then hit the gas pedal to the floor for the second time that day. "So what happened today?"

"New painting on the wall, another stupid homework assignment from Mr. Morgarath, so nothing interesting."

* * *

At least there is a car in the driveway now." The dark haired teen jumped out of the car before responding. Every minute at school was spent trying to not throw up. Will rapped on the door sporadically. For a second he stopped, he heard the loud creak of bedsprings and a loud _thump_ of something heavy.

"Just a moment!" Avoiding the urge to knock a few more times Will unconsciously started bouncing on his toes. A few more moments of things being knocked over and the door was open. The man in the door frame was probably in his mid-50s and had dark hair-like Gilan's-but with thick grey streaks blended into his raven locks. His build was also different from Gilan's he had broader shoulders and vaguely visible muscles under his t-shirt. The height, hair, and eyes had to be what Gilan and he had in common, everything else must have belonged to his mom. "Hello? Will?"

"Oh! Um... Sorry, Gilan wasn't at school and he usually texts me if he isn't gonna be there." Will looked back up into the eyes of Gil's father. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were rumpled and he looked tired.

"Thanks for checking, I just came home from the hospital-"

"What happened?!"

"He was in an accident, they don't know what happened, yet. I was just about to try to hack my son's phone to get your number and tell you."

"O..O-oh my gosh… he was on his way to pick me up this morning…" Will's hands were firstly raking through his hair, the sweat from his hands slicking his hair back. "Give me a second… please?" The older man nodded and closed the door to allow the teen time to talk to Pauline.

"Pauline? Gilan was in an accident. Please, I need to go to the hospital. I need to see him."

"Okay, go get David and I'll drive the both of you to the hospital. He looked way too tired to safely drive... We don't need another accident."

"Alright, I'll go get him." Will had barely turned around before Gilan's father was jogging out of his door.

"Okay my lights are off, the door is locked and I have a change of clothes."

"Get in David, I don't want you driving like this, to put it brutally, you look like a sleep deprived mess."

"Oh well thank you, I'm sure it's the best I've ever looked," he slides into the passenger's side of the car, yawning.

"You should take a nap while we are driving, it is clear that you need the sleep, I promise I'll wake you up the moment we get to the hospital."

David shifted to get comfortable in Pauline's small car, trying to find a place where something wasn't poking him. "I don't know if I could sleep."

"Could you please try?" _Silence._ Will was already bucked in the back seat silently coming up with a list of things he'd tell Gilan if he got to. _If… out of all the words in the English language that might be the one I hate most… If… If Gil lives, if Gil recovers, if Gil is the same. I hate if. I fucking hate_ _ **if**_ _._

* * *

 _Have a great week my beautiful human! The last chapter will be posted in two weeks due to my schedule but I could always post it sooner if I could get some comments asking for it. Thank you so much for sticking with me and these fantastic characters, they are sadly not mine but they feel like they could be part of my family._


	23. An End Of Sorts

Sorry, it has taken me so long to post this latest chapter. Sadly I have to inform you guys that this is the LAST chapter. I'm looking forward to creating more fanfics in the future. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Since they lived in a small town they were a good distance from any hospital. When they finally got there the sky was slowly getting darker, resting at a dark blue with a silver moon in the sky. There were sparkling stars… _He should be seeing this with me._ The three had zoomed into the waiting room, checked in, waited. "How long until we can see him?"

"He got out of surgery a few hours ago, but they need to make sure he is stable Will." David knew that Will was scared, he knew how close Will and his son were.

"Will. David. I'm gonna go call Halt, he's probably wondering where we are. I can't believe I haven't called him yet, he must be worried."

"Okay."

"Ok. I'm gonna get some water."

"Alright, be careful Will."

"It's down the hall, Pauline." She looked at him, mentally showing him all the times he had tripped, slipped, fell, banged his head on something. "Alright, I'll be careful." Will wandered through the halls silently. _I wonder how far away Gil is…_

* * *

When Halt walked into the hospital he did not see what he thought he would, instead his eyes were greeted with Pauline and Will sleeping on the insanely small couch together and David sitting stick straight in an uncomfortable hospital chair, fighting off sleep. Halt glanced over at his son and wife before standing in front of the father of his son's boyfriend. "David? Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when they have more information. Okay, buddy?" Halt waited for a response for a few moments before realizing the man was already asleep, the strain finally taking its toll.

Halt sighed and collapsed in the seat next to the sleeping man. In a happier situation, one would laugh at the size difference between the two men. Halt practically enveloped in David's shadow, he nearly looked like a child compared to the bulky ex-football player. It was about 10 in the morning before they got any news about Gilan's condition. Halt was the only one awake and he quickly shook the bigger man awake. "Wh-what?" As if just realizing he was in a hospital because of his son, the father's eyes went wide and he blinked furiously trying to force himself into thinking straight. "Halt-"

"I know coffee." David rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Thanks." Halt left and the doctor began to talk to the worried father. When Halt returned from his coffee run he was greeted with- nothing, just an empty room. David, Will, and Pauline were gone. _I wonder if they're with Gil…_ He walked over to the nurse's station and asked where the three had gone. Thankfully the young nurse was nice and the hospital wasn't as busy as it usually was, and she told him she would show him where to go.

The halls all together made a maze worthy of being called a Labrinth. _Better savor my coffee cause it is clear I won't be able to find the coffee machine later._ "Alright, here we are. Room 2005." A beep came from her pager on attached to her waist. She took a glance at it before running off, forcing her black hair into a tighter ponytail than it was previously in.

Turning Halt walked into the room without knocking. He should have checked the room number… the sight that made him want to burn his eyeballs, in the room, her back turned to him as an elderly woman in a state of undress. He quickly and quietly closed the door and spun around to jump into room 2005.

Will was sitting on one side of his boyfriend, while David was on the other side. Pauline was unsteadily sleeping on one of the chairs in the corner. Gilan, still asleep look awful. There was a large bandage wrapped around his head, he had a black eye and numerous bruises and cuts across his body, his left arm was even in a cast. "David here you go." The man took the coffee without taking his eyes off Gil like if he did he would instantly lose him. Halt walked around the bed and rubbed Will's shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"I'll be back Dad." Will sat up and walked out of the room.

"How are you doing David?"

A sigh, "as well as I can I guess…" The two men just sat there in silence.

"Gilan will be okay David, he is alive and he is breathing. Gilan will be fine."

"The second we get home I am recycling that motorcycle.."

"I'd rather you didn't." The two men looked at Gil at nearly the same time. The boy had his eyes cracked open and he was straining to get up but his father gently pushed him back into a lying position.

"Well try stopping me."

"It's not like it's my fault." David's eyes had the diameter of feet.

"Wha-What do you mean?!"

"Someone drove me off the road. Did Will get to school? I said I would drive him."

"No he didn't Gilan but that is fine. You were run off the road!"

"Who did it?!" David was livid that someone would intentionally cause his baby harm.

"I don't know dad. They were driving a car. And I was wearing my helmet.."

"As soon as you have healed up a bit, I am filing a police report."

"Okay, dad." Gilan gave his father a pained smile before yawning.

"Normally I'd let you fall asleep easy, but you have a very worried boyfriend wandering around the halls." Gillan's eyes lit up, tiredness banished. He tried to sit up again, only to be pushed back into place again.

"Will's here?" Gilan was fighting off sleep, he could drift back when he saw Will.

"Yup, I'll go get him." Halt sat up in his seat and was already out of the room before he would hear Gilan say, "thank you." _Back in the labyrinth…_ Thankfully Will wasn't far from the door, he was sitting a few feet away on the floor, a cup of bad hospital coffee in his hands. "Will?" Halt sat next to his son.

"Yeah?"

"Gil's awake."

* * *

Okay, that is it. I hope you aren't too angry with this last chapter... what can I say I'm dramatic. Goodbye, until the next fanfic!


End file.
